W tym przeklętym świecie
by Arvitary
Summary: Alternatywne zakończenie pojedynku Naofumiego z Motoyasu oraz lekkie Au.
1. Dobrego złego

Rana

Upokorzony i pokonany.

Naofumi leżał na kamiennej podłodze. Uderzenie od Motoyasu pozbawiło go chwilowo percepcji, przez co nie widział ani nie słyszał zbyt dobrze. Mimo to był wstanie wyczuć jak widzowie patrzą na niego z pogardą i śmieją się z jego porażki. Naofumi próbował się podnieść, ale zdrętwiałe mięśnie nie pozwoliły mu na żaden ruch. Był zmuszony patrzeć z tej żałosnej pozycji, jak Bohater włóczni jest wielbiony przez tłum, a on sam przechwala się swoim niesprawiedliwym zwycięstwem przed swoją drużyną, zdzirą, królem i resztą tej hołoty zwanej „szlachtą". Cios mimo jego obrony był naprawdę silny, nie zadał mu dużych obrażeń, ale efekt paraliżu był na tyle silny, że Naofumi nie miał nawet siły by powiedzieć, że w pojedynek między nimi wtargnęła Myna i to jej atak spowodował, że przegrał. Naofumi czuł żal i wściekłość. Nawet jeśli nie był wstanie się bronić, to przecież reszta musiała to zauważyć. W takim razie czemu nikt go nie bronił? Czemu nikt nie próbował mu pomóc?

_Czy to dlatego, że bym mógł wygrać, skryłem za płaszczem potwory? To ten idiota pierwszy postąpił niesprawiedliwie, wyzywając mnie na pojedynek, wiedząc, że mogę się tylko bronić. Czy to dlatego, że mam niewolnika? Niewolnictwo było akceptowane w tym kraju i mogę się założyć, że nie jeden ze szlachciców na sali miał też niewolnika pół człowieka. Czy to dlatego, że jestem postrzegany jako gwałciciel? To mógł być powód, ale skoro mieli aż takie poczucie sprawiedliwości, to nie powinni też udawać, że nie widzieli jawnego oszustwa. Czy to dlatego, że chodzi o tarczę?_ Naofumi poczuł ukłucie w sercu, które dało mu do zrozumienia, że może mieć rację.

Tarcza… To wszystko tylko dlatego, że zostałem bohaterem tarczy?! Wycedził ze wściekłością przez mocno zaciśnięte zęby_. Cierpienie, traktowanie z góry, niesprawiedliwość i nienawiść w stosunku do niego, a także bezradność. Tylko dlatego, że wylosowałem najmniejszą z zapałek?_ Naofumi ponownie spróbował się podnieść, efekt paraliżu stopniowo ustawał, a dodatkowo gotująca się w nim wściekłość dodawała mu siły, dzięki czemu udało mu się wstać. OSZUŚCI!. Krzyknął z całych sił, wyrzucając przy okazji część swojej furii. Motoyasu i Myne, którzy właśnie rozmawiali, obrócili się do niego. Jego słowa skupiły także uwagę widzów w tym króla i papieża.

Myne uśmiechnęła się paskudnie i jednocześnie niewinnie, tak jakby nie miała o niczym pojęcia."Hęęę. O czym ty mówisz? Boli cię fakt, że przegrałeś mimo tego, że wniosłeś na arenę potwory I śmiesz jeszcze nazywać nas oszustami?"

"Zamknij się! Dobrze wiesz, że użyłaś przeciwko mnie swojej magii, by twój bohater od siedmiu boleści mógł wygrać! Poza tym każdy to widział!"-Naofumi znowu krzyknął tym razem jeszcze głośniej i zaczął rozglądać się po widowni, jednak widział tylko, jak odwracają od niego wzrok. Głosy z trybunów stawały się coraz głośniejsze, ale przez ogólny hałas niemożliwe było zrozumienie ich treści. Król wstał i tym samym przerwał jakiekolwiek rozmowy.

Bohaterze Tarczy, twierdzisz, że Szlachetny Pan Motoyasu oszukiwał w prowadzonym przez was pojedynku. Czy masz w takim razie na to jakiś dowód?"

"Przecież to oczywiste, że oszukiwali! Myne użyła na mnie swojej magii i powaliła mnie, każdy to mógł zobaczyć!" Powiedział z nadzieją w głosie na to, że jeśli zmotywuje widzów, to go poprą w jego zeznaniach.

Król uśmiechnął się złośliwie i zwrócił głowę w kierunku trybunów"Czy ktokolwiek z tu obecnych może potwierdzić, że to, co powiedział pan Iwatani, jest prawdą?" Widownia milczała. Nikt nawet nie śmiał odezwać się teraz słowem a tym bardziej powiedzieć cokolwiek w jego obronie. "Jak widać są to tylko puste żale, biednego i pokonanego głupca" król spuścił wzrok na jego twarz i posłał mu wzrok pełen zwycięstwa i przyjemności, jaką czerpał z jego upokorzenia.

Naofumi patrzył teraz pustym wzrokiem, w kamienną podłogę areny. W jego głowie wszystko zaczęło się układać, Myne od początku planowałą go zdradzić i uciec w ramiona Motoyasu. Ten kretyn nawet nie zauważył, że też został wykorzystany. Skłamała o tym, że została zgwałcona i uciekła do niego, by zdobyć jego zaufanie. Królowi było to na rękę, bo dzięki temu zdobył przychylność najsilniejszego z bohaterów a córka swojego księcia z bajki. Prawdopodobnie ustalili to w nocy, gdy tu przybyli

.

_To znaczy, że już od startu był na przegranej pozycji. Od samego początku był im potrzebny tylko do tego, by zdobyć bohatera włóczni i nie chodziło ich czy spełni swoją funkcję jako bohater, czy nie. Równie dobrze mógł umrzeć od razu po tym, jak ich plan się powiódł. Pozostawili go wolnym tylko po to, by móc się nim teraz bawić i patrzeć na jego cierpienie._ Naofumi aż kipiał od złości. Zgrzytały mu, zęby tak mocno, że zdawało się, że się złamią, a z zaciśniętych dłoni zaczęła kapać krew. Podniósł głowę wysoko w kierunku króla i krzyknął najgłośniej, jak się tylko mógł. "PRZEKLINAM WAS! PRZEKLINAM WAS, TO KRÓLESTWO ORAZ CAŁY ŚWIAT. MOIM PRZEZNACZENIEM MA BYĆ JEGO OCHRONA? PIEPRZE TAKIE PRZEZNACZENIE. OD TERAZ MOIM JEDYNYM CELEM BĘDZIE SPROWADZENIE NA WAS WSZYSTKICH LOSU GORSZEGO OD ŚMIERCI, I NIE SPOCZNĘ, PÓKI TEGO NIE ZROBIĘ!". Po tych słowach znowu zapadła całkowita cisza, Widzowie nie wiedzieli, jak mają zareagować, a także samemu królowi zabrakło teraz języka w gębie. Ciszę przerwał papież, który wstał i mocno huknął swoim pastorałem o drewnianą podłogę balkonu." Zważaj na swoje słowa chłopcze. Stoisz przed królem tych ziem a takżę mną, głową kościoła. Możesz być bohaterem, ale nawet tobie takie zachowanie może nie obyć się bez konsekwencji. Chociaż po twoich czynach uznałbym cię prędzej za potwora niż bohatera."

"Właśnie potwór, on nie jest bohaterem, tylko potworem!

"

"Bohater nigdy nie dopuściłby się tak haniebnych czynów jak gwałt i kupno niewolnika!"

"Jak ktoś takim jak on może grozić królowi, zabijcie go natychmiast!"

"Właśnie, Właśnie, 3 bohaterów całkowicie nam wystarczy."

Krzyki było słychać od prawie każdego z widzów. Każdy z nich starał się przypodobać królowi i papieżowi, okazując przy tym nienawiść do niego.

"Poza tym, jak chciałbyś to zrobić? Jesteś przecież tarczą. Spuścisz na nas swoich pomarańczowych przyjaciół. W końcu tylko potwór może przyjaźnić się z potworem"-Powiedziała Myne, śmiejąc się głośno przy tym, a za nią salwa śmiechu wypełniła całą salę.

Pozostałe słowa ignorował, ale tych konkretnych nie mógł. Ponieważ miała rację.

Nie miał żadnej możliwości, by im zagrozić, nie mógł zrobić oprócz pustych pogróżek. Uświadomienie sobie tego powaliło go na kolana. Nie mógł znieść kolejnej dawki beznadziei i rozpaczy. Nienawidził tego świata i nienawidził swojej niemocy. Gdyby nie kupił Raphtali i jej nie wytrenował to prawdopodobnie zginął by podczas swojej pierwszej fali.

Właśnie Raphtalia... Naofumi obserwował, jak mała dziewczynka patrzy na niego pustym i obojętnym wzrokiem. Teraz gdy wiedziała, już wszystko było skończone, ale i tak nie miało to znaczenia, niedługo będzie wolna I nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczy. Było mu żal z tego powodu, nie wiedząc czemu. Czy była to kwestia przyzwyczajenia do tej wesołej pół szopo dziewczynki, która jadła jak za 2 dorosłych. Która zaczęła zgrywać dorosłą i razem z nim jadła najtańsze zestawy zamiast swojego ulubionego zestawu dla dzieci. Która walczyła dla niego i przysięgała, że będzie jego mieczem. Teraz widział, jednak że było to wszystko kłamstwo. Nie dziwił jej się, w końcu kto by chciał być z takim potworem jak on…

"Skoro mają mnie za potwora, to się nim stanę, zniszczę i spalę ten cały pieprzony świat, aż nie zostanie nic, tylko popiół." Naofumi powiedział to dość głośno, ale śmiech widowni zagłuszył jego słowa. Jego wizja stała się zaczerniona, z trudem dostrzegał cokolwiek wokół siebie. Zauważył, jednak że jego okienko z drzewkiem umiejętności zaczęło się glitchować. Kliknął je i dostrzegł, że było całe czerwone. A na każdym polu była do wyboru tylko jedna tarcza [Wymagania serii klątw spełnione] [Odblokowano tarczę wściekłości]. Naofumi wpatrywał się w obrazek nowej tarczy. Kliknął nią, by sprawdzić jej parametry. Była to bardzo silna tarcza. Jej statystyki były największe ze wszystkich posiadanych przez niego aktualnie tarcz. Poza tym zwrócił uwagę na bonus wyekwipowania [Zmiana tarczy-Atak] [Żelazna Dziewica].

Naofumi aktywował tarczę i poczuł ogromne pokłady gniewu. Nie pozwolił sobie jednak na utratę całkowitej kontroli nad sobą. Chciał być jak najbardziej świadomy i delektować się tym, co miał niedługo zrobić. Nikt teraz nie zwracał na niego uwagi, więc nawet nie zauważył zmiany w jego tarczy, która była teraz czarna w kształcie płomienia z symetrycznymi białymi wzorami na zwór ognistych języków.

"Zgodnie z umową pojedynku, Niewolnica Raphtalia zostanie uwolniona od swojego pana dzięki inicjatywie pana Motoyasu"- Tłum głośno za wiwatował na cześć bohatera włóczni, który tylko głupkowato się uśmiechał i uniósł swoją prawą rękę razem z włócznią na gest zwycięstwa, wydając przy tym okrzyk"- HAAAAAAAA. Widzisz Naofumi? Dobro zawsze zwycięża zło, czy to w tamtym, czy tym świecie, dopóki jesteś złoczyńcą i nie masz szans z bohaterem jak ja.

Król skinął głową żołnierzom, którzy byli razem z nim na balkonie, by wyprowadzili siedzącą obok niego Rapthalie. Niedługo po tym zniknęła za drzwiami. Ten sam los spotkał znacznik w prawym górnym rogu informujący go o tym, że pakt z niewolnikiem został zerwany, a ona opuściła jego drużynę.

Prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej już jej nie zobaczy, ale to dobrze. Więcej jej już nie potrzebował, sam zdobył moc, dzięki której pozbędzie się każdego, kto ośmieli się, jeszcze raz z niego zakpić. Wokoło niego pojawiła się szkarłatna ciemność. Nic już nie słyszał, a wszystko co dostrzegał, było w barwach czerwieni. Naofumi skierował swój wzrok na królu ." No dalej zrób to" Naofumi usłyszał głos, który szeptał do niego z ciemności. Był to złowieszczy, kuszący i znajomy męski głos. "Niech posmakują tego, co nam zrobili" "Niech zapłacą krwią za nasze krzywdy i nasze cierpienie" Naofumi wsłuchiwał się w tajemniczy głos i czuł jak jego mowa, całkowicie przejmuje kontrolę nad nim kontrolę. Powoli odpływał w oceanie czerni i czerwieni, kiedy nagle ostatkiem silnej woli złapał się rzeczy, która pozwoliła mu zachować zmysły. "Nie.." Naofumi rzekł cicho. "Chcesz się wycofać?! Chcesz pozwolić, by dalej uważali cię za śmiecia?" Szept zamienił się w Krzyk pełen wściekłości i rozczarowania. Czy nie chciałeś pokazać im swojej siły? Jeżeli tego nie potrafisz, to zro-"

"Chcę zrobić to sam!" Naofumi uciął krzykowi "To moje zadanie, by ich ukarać, i chcę być przy tym świadomy" Krzyk zamilkł i powrócił z ciepłym i miłym głosem " Dobrze, bardzo dobrze, pozwolę ci samemu wypróbować nową zabawkę. Nie będę się wtrącał, a przynajmniej na razie.." Głos ostatecznie zamilkł, a Naofumi złowieszczo się uśmiechnął.

Nie mógł zdecydować się na kim pierwszym użyć swojej nowej umiejętności, ale ostatecznie uznał, że król powinien mieć ten zaszczyt jako osoba, która była bezpośrednio odpowiedzialna za wszystko, czego doświadczył. Wyciągnął w jego kierunku dłoń z tarczą. Jego ciało trzęsło się od ekscytacji. Wiedział, że jeśli to zrobi to będzie to, równoznaczne z postawieniem sobie grobu, ale nie obchodziło go to już. Teraz interesowała go wyłącznie zemsta. Oczy były szeroko otwarte, a usta jeszcze bardziej wykrzywione w przerażającym uśmiechu.

"WIĘZIENIE TAR-" już miał użyć umiejętności i uwięzić króla w klatce, a następnie wypatroszyć go za pomocą igieł i kolców. Jednak inkantacje przerwał mu widok, który złapał go za serce. Widok małej dziewczynki biegnącej z kierunku drzwi balkonowych. Była ona pół szopem pół człowiekiem. Miała na ustach białą chustę i skrępowane ręce, a jej koszula była rozpięta na miejscu, w którym kiedyś, gdy podrośnie pojawić się może biust. Dziewczynka minęła strażników na balkonie i skoczyła z niego prosto na arenę. Był on położony wysoko i upadek z tej wysokości mógł skończyć się dla niej śmiercią "RAPHTALIA!"- Naofumi i Motoyasu krzyknęli jednocześnie, gdy zobaczyli w powietrzu spadającą Raphtalie. Naofumi natychmiast odzyskał nad sobą panowanie. Co prawda Tarcza nadal była aktywna, to wszelkie ślady gniewu w tej chwili ustąpiły i został tylko ogień przerażenia. "[Powietrzna Tarcza]! Naofumi postawił pod Raphtalią swoją tarczę, by mogła się na niej zatrzymać, ale źle wymierzył i co prawda dziewczynka wylądowała na niej, ale pod złym kątem i przewróciła się, uderzając mocno głową o tarczę. Następnie bezwładnie sturlała się po tarczy i zaczęła spadać. Naofumi pobiegł tak szybko, jak był w stanie, by złapać ją, zanim spadnie na ziemię. Na szczęście tym razem mu się udało i leżała ona teraz w jego ramionach, nieprzytomna i z cieknącą strużką krwi z głowy. Obok niego stał Motoyasu, który także planował ją złapać, ale okazał się zbyt wolny. Patrzyli na siebie przez moment, gdy Motoyasu skierował swoją włócznię w jego kierunku." Ty draniu! Rozkazałeś Raphtali skoczyć, tylko po to byś mógł ją złapać i udawać teraz bohatera!"-Powiedział do niego Motoyasu pełnym agresji tonem.

Naofumi był jednocześnie wściekły, na cały świat, zdenerwowany raną Raphtali a teraz dodatkowo zdezorientowany zachowaniem Motoyasu." Naprawdę myślisz, że coś takiego bym zrobił?!"

"Oczywiście, że tak. Wiem do czego, jesteś zdolny. Stworzyłeś dogodną dla siebie sytuacje, by uniknąć kary za swoje słowa, przecież skoro ja uratowałeś, to nie możesz być potworem" Odpowiedział sarkastycznie.

"Nigdy bym nie zrobił czegoś tak głupiego, a szczególnie nie jej! Nigdy nie chciałbym, żeby stała jej się żadna krzywda"

" W takim razie oddaj mi ją i odejdź stąd, jeśli naprawdę zależy ci na jej zdrowiu"

Motoyasu postawił Naofumiego w szachu. Nie chciał oddawać mu Raphtali. Czuł, że jeżeli tylko wypuści ją z rąk to gniew z powrotem przejmie nad nim kontrolę, ale jednocześnie nie było sposobu, by go przekonać. Pozostała mu jeszcze jedna sekretna sztuczka. Taką, którą posługiwali się bohaterowie jednego z anime które oglądał. A mianowicie odwrócił się i zaczął biec ile sił w nogach do wyjścia.

"ZATRZYMAĆ GO, NIE POZWÓLCIE MU UCIEC!"- Król natychmiast wydał rozkaz swoim żołnierzom, by zatrzymali go. Nie musiał się ich obawiać, ale ruszył za nim także Motoyasu i jego drużyna. A Jeśli to oni go złapią, to będzie to jego koniec. Naofumi biegł tak szybko jak mógł ale ciężar Raphtali mu doskwierał, nie rozumiał jak, dziesięcioletnia drobna dziewczynka mogła ważyć aż tyle. Dodatkowo obawiał się, że ponownie zostanie sparaliżowany lancą pioruna. Wierzył, jednak że włócznik będzie na tyle inteligentny i nie zrobi tego go z obawy, że trafi Raphtalie.

Był już blisko wyjścia. Motoyasu i jego drużyna co prawda już prawie go dogonili, ale wystarczyło, że przejdzie przez drzwi, a będzie mógł je zablokować swoim więzieniem tarczy, a kupi na tyle czasu, by uciec z zamku. Motoyasu jednak nie postanowił pozwolić mu uciec ot, tak. Bohater wbił swoją włócznię w ziemie i przeszkoczył nad Naofumim jak za pomocą tyczki. Teraz znajdował się dokładnie przed nim z lancą przy jego szyi. Naofumi nie miał jak się bronić ani tym bardziej atakować. Nie możliwe było także ominięcie go lub obrania innej drogi, bo jego drużyna była już za nim. To był dla niego koniec… A przynajmniej tak się zdawało. W Miejsce, w którym stali nadleciał grad strzał, który uderzył dookoła Naofumiego, zostawiając go całkowicie bez szwanku i zmusił. Motoyasu zasłonięcia się włócznią i odsunięcia od bohatera Tarczy. Podobnie uczyniła jego drużyna. Naofumi odwrócił się i zauważył jak po drugiej stronie areny stoi itsuki z naciągniętym łukiem. Gdy tylko grad się skończył i Motoyasu z powrotem mógł się ruszyć, wystrzelił w niego kolejną strzałę, zmuszając do stania i odbijania ich. "ITSUKI CO TY WYRABIASZ. PRZEZ CIEBIE TEN ŁACHMYTA UCIEKNIE"

"Powinieneś zapytać oto sam siebie"-Itsuki odpowiedział spokojnym głosem i systematycznie oddawał kolejne strzały w Motoyasu.

Naofumi wykorzystał okazję, jaką dał mu bohater łuku i ominął Włócznika. Był już naprawdę blisko, i mogło mu się udać. Gdy usłyszał, jej głos "Nie pozwolę by ty i te brudne zwierzątko Stąd uciekli" Naofumi zauważył Myne za swoimi plecami. Była w takiej samej pozycji, w jakiej ją zobaczył po tym, jak go powaliła podczas pojedynku. "Suka, zamierza mnie tym zaatakować, mimo że mam Raphtalię na rękach!?" Naofumi przyspieszył, jak tylko mógł i miał nadzieje, że zdąży, zanim rzuci w niego zaklęciem. Usłyszał świst powietrza i zamknął oczy w oczekiwaniu na falę bólu, ale nic się nie stało. Zamiast tego usłyszał metaliczny dźwięk uderzenia. Nie wiedział jednak, co się stało. Nie miał już czasu, by się obrócić. Właśnie w tym momencie przebiegł przez bramę. "WIĘZIENIE TARCZY".

Metalowa klatka zablokowała bramę i uniemożliwiła dalszy pościg. Nie znaczyło to, że był całkowicie bezpieczny. Musiał jeszcze Opuścić zamek i znaleźć schronienie. Normalnie uciekłby do lasu, ale rana Raphtali wyglądała na poważną. Mógłby podać jej lekarstwa, które sam wyrabiał, ale wiedział, że powinien zobaczyć to lekarz. Potrzebował on miejsca w mieście, gdzie będzie mógł na jakiś czas się skryć. I na szczęście wiedział, gdzie może się udać.


	2. Ropa

_Co ja zrobiłem..._

*6 godzin wcześniej*

Naofumi właśnie bandażował głowę Raphtali. Dziewczyna Nadal była nieprzytomna . Znajdowali się teraz w zaułku niedaleko od zamku. Nie było to najlepsze Miejsce na postój, ale był całkowicie wyczerpany ciągłym biegiem, oraz chciał zająć się jej raną. Krew przestała ściekać jakiś czas temu, ale powinna zostać i tak przynajmniej obandażowana by uniknąć infekcji. Karcił się w myślach za to że po prostu nie zostawił Raphtali Motoyasu. Widocznie działał wtedy pod wpływem stresu i emocji. Może nawet udałoby mu się odejść, bez wspominania o tym co powiedział do króla. Zastanawiał się czy nie lepiej byłoby zgłosić się do straży i przekazać im Raphtalie. Czuł jednak, że jeśli to zrobi to król i księżniczka dowiedzą się o tym szybciej niż bohaterowie a szczególnie włócznik, i nie zawahają się jej zabić tylko po to by dodatkowo oskarżyć go jeszcze o morderstwo. Zastanawiała go także kwestia dwóch pozostałych bohaterów. Dzięki temu że Itsuki zatrzymał Motoyasu, a także temu, że to prawdopodobnie Ren zablokował czar od Myne, był wstanie uciec. _Jak_ _już chcieli mi pomóc,to mogli interweniować wcześniej, a nie na sam koniec, a przynajmniej zabrać ode mnie tego dzieciaka.-_ Naofumi skrytykował ich w myślach patrząc cały czas na Rapthalię Gdy skończył opatrunek, ponownie wziął ją na ręce i przygotował się do dalszej drogi, gdy zauważył blask światła nadchodzącego od strony ulicy.  
"cholera"

Naofumi odsunął się od ulicy i zanurkował za nieopodal stojącą skrzynie. Była ona na tyle duża by go ukryć, ale musiał usiąść co powodowało że nie był gotowy do potencjalnej ucieczki. Wychylił głowę zza skrzyni i ujrzał maszerujących po ulicy rycerzy z lampami w dłoniach. Wśród nich był włócznik, ale teraz bez swojej drużyny. Naofumi cofnął głowę i modlił się by żadnemu z nich nie przyszło na myśl by sprawdzić ten zaułek.  
"Naofumi draniu!. Wyłaź ze swojej kryjówki i oddaj pannę Rapthalię,wiem że ukrywasz się gdzieś blisko!"- Naofumi słyszał krzyki Motoyasu gdy mijali zaułek w którym się ukrywał, był pod podziwem tego jak bardzo miał on teraz rację. Dziwiło go czemu zwracał się z takim szacunkiem do małej dziewczynki. W książkach średniowieczu jakie czytał zanim jeszcze trafił do tego świata, rycerze wybierali damę za którą gotowi byli oddać życie. Może z nim było podobnie, albo w jego świecie było to normalne. W końcu każdy z nich pochodził z innej rzeczywistości. Światło lamp zaczęło zanikać a okrzyki Motoyasu cichnąć.

Naofumi ponownie wychylił głowę i był to błąd. Jego oczy spotkały się z oczami młodego chłopaka który szedł na końcu drużyny. Błyskawicznie cofnął głowę, ale wiedział że mógł go widzieć. Naofumi nasłuchiwał kroków, a strużka potu spłynęła z jego czoła. Z zaułka nie było innego wyjścia jak tylko na ulicę. W najgorszym przypadku będzie musiał przedrzeć się przez strażnika i zgubić pościg w uliczkach co nie będzie należeć do najprostszych.

" Hej młody co tak stoisz? Nie widzisz że reszta poszła już dalej?" Zawołał głos z daleka. "Już, już biegnę Panie Sierżancie, upuściłem lampę i poturlała się do zaułka."-odpowiedział chłopak niepewnym tonem głosu._Gdyby upadła mu lampa napewno bym to zobaczył i usłyszał, czemu kłamiesz.._ "A sprawdziłeś go przy okazji? Reszta drużyny go ominęła, więc musimy to zrobić"-Naofumi usłyszał tupot ciężkich butów i dźwięk blaszanego pancerza który zbliżał się teraz do wejścia na ulicę z zaułka._cholera idzie tu, na szczęście jest ich tylko dwóch. Jeżeli reszta poszła dalej to powinienem dać sobie radę._  
"Nie, nic tam nie ma, tylko bezpański kot, ale już uciekł."- chłopak starał się brzmieć poważnie, ale czuć było to że nie jest pewny tego co mówi.

"hmmmm…Ehhh młody... wiem,że jestem od ciebie starszy stopniem, ale pochodzimy z tej samej wioski i znamy się z widzenia. Jakby był to normalny dyżur to powinieneś odzywać się

do mnie z należytym szacunkiem, ale teoretycznie powinniśmy być już dawno w łóżkach. Więc uspokój się trochę. A teraz chodź, musimy dogonić resztę. "Do- dobrze.."-chłopak wraz ze swoim przełożonym oddalili się od jego miejsca kryjówki. Naofumi nie tracił czasu na dalszą ostrożność i szybko wyszedł zza skrzyni i przyparł do muru by obserwować dwójkę strażników. Zachowywali się normalnie, nie biegli anie nie rozmawiali. W oddali widział światła które należał prawdopodobnie do reszty strażników. Naofumi odetchnął z ulgą. Nie byli jeszcze bezpieczni, ale przynajmniej udało mu się znowu wymknąć. W tym momencie poczuł przenikliwy chłód. Stres i adrenalina zeszły z niego a w jego miejsce zawitało zimno nocy. Mimo tego że w tym świecie panowało teraz lato to noce nadal potrafiły być chłodne. Nie tylko jemu było zimno. policzki Raphtali były czerwone od zimna a jej skóra utraciła kolor. Naofumi ściągnął z pleców swoją zieloną pelerynę i okrył ją. Była cienka i nie chroniła dobrze przed zimnem, ale przynajmniej było to zawsze coś. Ostatni raz spojrzał w prawo oraz w lewo i wyskoczył z zaułka najszybciej jak mógł.

Normalnie nigdy by nie trafił w konkretne miejsce o tej porze. Większość ulic nie była oświetlana i jeżeli nie mieszkało się w mieście lub nie miało jego planu to zgubienie się nie było wielkim wyczynem. Na szczęście drogę do sklepu kowala znał tak dobrze że trafiłby tam z zamkniętymi oczami. Nie był pewny czy to najlepsze miejsce, do którego może się udać, ale z pewnością jedyne gdzie mógł dostać pomóc. Wieści z zamku prawdopodobnie nie dotarły jeszcze do przestrzeni publicznej, więc o niczym nie wie. Poza tym Naofumi był jego stałym klientem, a także widać było że polubił Raphtalie i nie odmówiłby mu pomocy ze względu na nią. Innym miejscem do którego Naofumi chciał się udać by namiot Handlarza Niewolników, ale obawiał się że będzie to pierwsze miejsce gdzie będą go szukać. Miał tylko nadzieje że miał rację i jego bieg do sklepu nie jest bezsensowny. Wkrótce bez już większych problemów dotarł pod kuźnie. Sklep oczywiście był nieczynny ale widział jak z komina kuźni obok wydobywa się dym. _Wygląda na to że staruszek pracuje w kuźni po nocach, to by wyjaśniało czemu tak szybko radził sobie z każdym zamówieniem. _Naofumi podszedł do drzwi. Były one wykonane z żelaza co pewnie miało no celu zredukowanie dzwięku podczas pracy a także stanowić dodatkową przeszkodę dla potencjalnych złodziejów.

Naofumi kopnął mocno parę razy w żelazne drzwi. Zwykłe pukania by nie usłyszał a po zatym nie miał wolnej ręki. Po chwili usłyszał reakcje Erharda. Kimkolwiek jesteś lepiej byś miał naprawdę dobry powód bo inaczej szykuj się na-. W tym momencie kowal otworzył drzwi a na jego zazwyczaj uśmiechniętej twarzy gościł teraz grymas złości . "To ty dzieciaku? Czego chcesz ode mnie o tej porze. Jeśli chodzi o zbro-"

"Musisz mi pomóc"-Naofumi przerwał Erhardowi.  
"Co?"-Grymas złości zmienił się w zdziwienie i zaskoczenie. Dopiero wtedy zauważył leżącą na jego rękach Raphtalię. Wyglądała słabo i miała zabandażowaną głowę.  
"Co. Co jej się stało? zostaliście zaatakowani? jeśli tak to lepiej było by powiadomić strażników. Jeśli chcesz to możesz tu poczekać a ja pójdę poszukać patrolu.  
Erhard mimo że był tylko w swoim fartuchu nie zawahał się wyjść na zewnątrz, nie udało mu się minąć jednak stojącego w drzwiach Naofumiego. "Hej co jest z tobą, chciałeś żebym ci pomógł to, więc przesuń się.  
"Nie możesz iść do strażników"  
"Co?"

"Idź i prosze znajdz lekarza czy uzdrowiciela. kogokolwiek kto zna się na leczeniu i przyprowadź go tu, ale nawet nie próbuj mówić że chodzi o mnie"

Jego zachowanie było podejrzane i kowal to zauważył. Nie mógł on stracić teraz jego zaufania bo inaczej byłby skończony.  
"Wszystko ci opowiem obiecuje, tylko zrób to o co proszę. Zapłacę ci potem tyle ile będziesz chciał tylko proszę cię zaufaj mi. Naofumi czuł w tej chwili odrazę do siebie. Prosił kogoś by mu zaufał, ale sam nie był w stanie nikomu zaufać. Musiał to jednak teraz powiedzieć by zwiększyć swoja szansę na przetrwanie. W tym momencie Oboje spojrzeli sobie w oczy i trwali tak przez parę sekund w ciszy, którą przerwało westchnienie kowala.

"Pieniądze zachowaj lepiej dla medyka, bo pewnie policzy ekstra. Nie gwarantuje że uda mi się kogoś przyprowadzić, ale spróbuje." Erhard wyjął z kieszeni fartucha klucz do drzwi i wręczył go Naofumiemu."Masz, na piętrze jest wolne łóżko, połóż ją tam i rozgoście się. Niedługo będę z powrotem" Naofumi tym razem dał wyjść kowalowi z kuźni. "Nie boisz się że cię okradnę ?"-Naofumi zapytał się odchodzącego Erharda. "A znasz oprócz mnie kogoś kto sprzeda i naprawi ci sprzęt" Te pytanie nie wymagało odpowiedzi.

Naofumi otworzył drzwi sklepu i wszedł do pomieszczenia za zasłonami obok lady. Był to mały połączony z kuchnią, w którym mieściły się dwa fotele, stół i ognisko. Na prawo od wejścia znajdowały się schody prowadzące na górę. Wszedł po nich a i znalazł się na piętrze z dwoma parami drzwi. Jednymi na prawo i drugimi na lewo. Podszedł najpierw do tych na lewo, ale okazały się zamknięte. _Prawdopodobnie to jego pokój, ciekawe poco je zamknął skoro i tak zamknął sklep. _Spróbował otworzyć drzwi na prawo. Dźwięk przekręcania klamki upewnił go że to ten pokój. Wszedł i jego oczom ukazał się mały ale przytulny pokój z dwoma łóżkami i łazienką. W pokoju był także mały stolik i para krzeseł oraz palenisko.W pokoju znajdowało się także okno na ulicę przed sklepem. Naofumi położył Raphtalie do łóżka. Mimo że byli już w środku to dziewczyna nadal była blada, i miała wypieki na policzkach. Dotknął jej czoła. Miała gorączkę, dodatkowo cały jego peleryna oraz jej ubrania były mokre od potu. Niechętnie ściągnął z niej ubrania zostawiając wyłącznie w bieliźnie. Okrył ją pierzyną i rozpalił ognisko. Użył do tego drewna które znajdowało się w skrzynce obok._Powiedział rozgoście się więc mam nadzieje że nie będzie mieć problemu jeśli rozpalę ogień. _Gdy skończył postawił przy oknie krzesło i usiadł na nim po czym zaczął obserwować ulicę. Teraz mógł już tylko czekać na przybycie kowala.

_10 minut później_

Przed wejściem do sklepu pojawił się Erhard razem z innym Staruszkiem. Był to to ten sam staruszek u którego sprzedawał zioła a potem lekarstwa. Wkrótce znaleźli się w pokoju.  
"Zazwyczaj nie fatyguje się do moich pacjentów, a szczególnie nie o tej porze, ale dla ciebie chłopcze mogę zrobić wyjątek."-Powiedział po czym wziął drugie krzesło i usiadł nad Raphtalią i zaczął ją badać. Starzec nie był zdziwiony widokiem Naofumiego co mogło znaczyć, że wiedział kogo się spodziewać. "Powiedziałeś mu że tu jestem?!"-Powiedział ze złością wstając przy tym ze krzesła.  
"Nie było innego wyjścia, dopóki nie powiedziałem mu, że chodzi o bohatera tarczy to nie chciał nawet otworzyć drzwi, a co dopiero przyjść udzielić pomocy!"-Zaczął tłumaczyć się.  
"Ciszej tam! Jak chcecie się kłócić to wyjdźcie na zewnątrz, albo zamknijcie się i dajcie mi pracować!" Alchemik ściągnął bandaż z jej głowy i przyjrzał się ranie. To samo zrobiła pozostała dwójka, która teraz za jego pleców obserwowała dziewczynę. Naofumi odruchowo syknął. Myślał że skoro rana przestała krwawić to wszystko z nią w porządku, ale jej widok nim wzdrygnął. w miejscu krwawienia pojawił się szczątkowy strup w którym znajdowały się posklejane od krwi włosy. Widać w nim było żółto-zielone plamy świadczące o ropie. Dodatkowo skóra była mocno zaczerwieniona i spuchnię ęgnął do torby, którą przyniósł ze sobą i wyjął z niej parę płóciennych rękawiczek a także niewielki nożyk oraz małą butelkę z przezroczystą cieczą i bandaż.

"Jak już tu jesteście to przydajcie się na coś. Przynieście mi kawałek jakiegoś materiału, może być cokolwiek, bylę czyste, i naczynie z wodą."  
"Zaraz ci to przyniosę"- Kowal szybko zniknął z pomieszczenia i wrócił z tym o co go prosił.  
"Co chcesz jej zrobić?"-Spytał go Naofumi. W jego głosie panował spokój, ale było w nim czuć to że martwi się o dziewczynę.  
"Rana przestała krwawić, ale zaropiała a także napuchła. Muszę ją rozciąć i upuścić trochę krwi."

"Naofumi posłał mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie"

"Spokojnie nic jej nie będzie. Nawet niczego nie poczuje. Po ranie nawet prawdopodobnie nie będzie śladu. A nawet jeśli to będzie niewidoczna"

Starzec nalał płynu do naczynia i wsadził do niego nożyk oraz namoczył rękawiczki. Było czuć z niego intensywny ostry zapach alkoholu. To samo zrobił z kawałkiem lnu które przyniósł Erhard. Przetarł ranę z zaschłej krwi a następnie zeskrobał nożykiem tworzącego się strupa. Następnie wykonał niewielkie cięcie i ścisnął okolicę nacięcia. Popłynęła gęsta struga czarnej krwi. Znowu przetarł ranę i znowu nacisnął. Robił to aż Opuchlizna znacznie zeszła a także krew nabrała zdrowego czerwonego koloru."Gdy skończył założył nowy opatrunek. "To by było tyle jeśli chodzi o jej głowę. Rana zagoi się w przeciągu tygodnia."  
"Alchemik wyjął z torby 2 buteleczki, w jednej znajdował się zielonkawy płyn z fragmentami ziół, a miał kolor bursztynowy"Zmieniaj jej opatrunek raz dziennie i przemywaj ranę tym płynem a powinno być dobrze."-Powiedział wskazująć na zielony płyn."A tu masz coś na jej gorączkę. To raczej nic poważnego, zwykłe wyziębienie, ale dla pewności możesz ją nasmarować tym olejkiem. Tą ją rozgrzeje, i dobrze się wypoci."-Rzekł wręczając mu buteleczkę z bursztynowym płynem.  
"Dziękuję..ile jestem panu winien?"

"Za butelki będzie 5 srebrników"

"A za resztę?"

"Potraktuj to jako spłatę długu"  
"hę?"-Naofumi przyjął zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy  
"Podczas ostatniej fali ty i ta dziewczyna uratowaliście wioskę w której mieszka moja rodzina. Chciałbym dać ci też te lekarstwa, ale nie stać mnie na to. Ale przyjdź potem do mnie to dam ci coś co mi się już nie przyda, ale tobie pewnie tak."  
"Naofumi był zdumiony. Pierwszy raz ktoś był mu wdzięczny za to co zrobił. Osobiście nie uważał że należą mu się jakiekolwiek podziękowania. Po Prostu wykonywał swoją pracę jako bohater za którą miał otrzymać pieniądze. Mimo to poczuł niewielkie ciepło w środku. Szybko jednak się go pozbył. Bał się tego uczucia, bał się że jeśli znowu poczuje dobroć to znowu mu ją odbiorą i zostanie tylko żal i pustka. Tak jak było gdy przybył tu po raz pierwszy, lub gdy odebrali mu Raphtalię i kazali walczyć. Naofumi Pogrążył się w myślach stojąć nad Raphtalią. Nie zauważył nawet momenty w którym wyszedł alchemik a wraz z nim Kowal.  
Naofumi usiadł na krześle koło łóżka i obserwował dziewczynę. Nie wiedząc czy to przez zmęczenie czy opary alkoholu wydobywającego się z naczynia obok zaczął dostrzegać zamiast małej dziewczynki dojrzałą kobietę. Nie mógł jednak dobrze się przyjrzeć. Z trudem utrzymywał oczy otwarte a jego głowa zrobiła się niezwykle ciężka. Wkrótce spał oparty ciałem na jej nogach.

Obudziły go hałasy z dołu. Był to tupot ciężkich żelaznych butów. Wydawały mu się one dziwnie znajome. Błyskawicznie wyrwał się z resztek snu. _Żołnierze, ale jak? Skąd wiedzieli, że tu jestem? Chyba że.._

Drewniane drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym hukiem, a do środka wpadła grupa rycerzy. Za nimi do pokoju wszedł Kowal.

"To on prawda? to jego szukacie tak? Zabierajcie to ścierwo z mojego domu! Ukradł mi kluczę i jeszcze miał czelność zrobić TO tutaj."

Naofumi nie mógł uwierzyć temu co słyszał i widział. Ze wszystkich osób, do których miał jakiekolwiek resztki zaufania, to właśnie on go zdradził. Poczuł ogromną falę emocji przepełnionych strachem, żalem i gniewem. "Ten potwór..On*snob*, zmusił mnie do skoku i zabrał tu, nie byłam wstanie nawet się bronić gdy.. Gdy*snob* gdy on.. "- Dziewczyna leżąca na łóżku miała zakrytą dłońmi twarz i mówiła cichym przepełnionym wstydem głosem.

Przez ręce przelatywały jej łzy i często pociągała nosem. Dodatkowo była całkowicie naga i zakrywała się wyłącznie kołdrą. Podeszła do niego dwójka rycerzy i złapali go za ramiona. Próbował się wyrwać, ale nie był wstanie. Jego ciało było jak z waty. Próbował krzyczeć, ale zamiast tego wydobywał się jedynie cichy jęk." _Dlaczego? Rapthalia, Erhard. Czemu mnie zdradziliście? Czemu wszyscy w tym świecie mnie nienawidzą, czemu wszyscy chcą mojego cierpienia..._ Parę łez popłynęło po jego twarzy.

Naofumi spuścił twarz. Miał już dość. Wszyscy byli przeciwko niemu, nawet ci, o których myślał, że przynajmniej są jego najbliższymi osobami. Mimo to znowu to się stało. Znowu został oskarżony, o coś, czego nie zrobił, i znowu nikt mu nie uwierzy...

"W naszym królestwie nie potrzebujemy bohatera tarczy"

Na te słowa naofumi uniósł głowę i popatrzył się na kowala, jego twarz zaczęła się drastycznie zmieniać. wykrzywiała się w nienaturalny i przerażający sposób aż przybrała twarz króla. Następnie zaczął słyszeć głośny śmiech Raphtali. Obrócił się w jej kierunku. Dziewczyna śmiała się a z każdą sekundą jej twarz oraz śmiech przypominały śmiech księżniczki merlomarcu. _TO ZNOWU WY! TO ZNOWU WASZA WINA. TO PRZEZ WAS JESTEM SAM W TYM ŚWIECIE, TO PRZEZ WAS TO WSZYSTKO MI SIĘ WYDARZYŁO._

"zabije was, zabije słyszycie, zabije" Naofumi starał się krzyczeć jak najgłośniej ale nie był wstanie. Zaczął wyrywać się z rąk rycerzy i o dziwo nie stawiali oni teraz oporu. Wszystko wydawało się jakby zamarznąć w czasie, jedyna rzecz, jaką teraz była to śmiech. Ten głośny i paskudny śmiech, który wwiercał się w jego mózg z ogromnym bólem. Naofumi skoczył w kierunku Myne i ścisnął jej gardło. Śmiech jednak nie ustępował."mocniej"-Powiedział tajemniczy głos. Ścisnął jeszcze mocniej, ale sprawiało to, tylko że jeszcze głośniej się śmiała."Musisz ścisnąć tak mocno jak tylko potrafisz, inaczej nigdy się nie zamknie" Ścisnął najmocniej jak tylko potrafił. Poskutkowało. Dźwięk stopniowo ustępował, a na jego twarz pojawił się uśmiech. Był to straszny uśmiech. Powodowany satysfakcją z zadawania bólu. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak. Czuł się naprawdę dobrze, że niedługo jego największy obiekt nienawiści zamilknie na wieki." Dobry chłopiec, jeszcze tylko chwila a wszystko odejdzie, ból, nienawiść, to będzie tylko wspomnienie." Poczuł wtedy jednak silne uderzenie prosto w twarz. Nie poczuł bólu, ze względu na swoją obronę, ale cios był na tyle silny, że przewrócił się i wylądował na ziemi. Wtedy też się ocknął. Przed oczami zobaczył wściekłego kowala, który patrzył się na niego oczami pełnymi furii. Coś do niego krzyczał, ale Naofumi nic nie słyszał. Jego całkowita uwaga skupiona była teraz na trzymającej się za gardło Raphtali. Miała łzy w oczach i trzęsła się ze strachu.

Co ja zrobiłem...


	3. Najważniejszy

Naofumi leżał na podłodze z wyrazem dezorientacji sytuacją, która się właśnie wydarzyła. Co chwilę to spoglądał na ciężko oddychającą Raphtalię następnie na wściekłego kowala, który stał przy dziewczynie z zaciśniętymi pięściami i swoje własne dłonie."Ja.. ona.. przecież oni.."- Naofumi starał się skonstruować jakąkolwiek wypowiedź, ale nagłe przebudzenie i otumanienie mu w tym nie pomagało.

Naofumi wstał i przetarł odruchowo ręką po uderzeniu. Nie czuł żadnego bólu, ale psychicznie odczuł, że nie dostał za nic. "Co… Co się właśnie stało."-Zapytał nieśmiało. Miał świadomość, że coś zrobił, ale nie mógł przypomnieć sobie tego. Próbował ułożyć w myślach przebieg wydarzeń sprzed zaledwie minuty, wszystko jednak mieszało się ze snem i rzeczywistością, przez co nie wiedział, co wydarzyło się naprawdę.

Kowal szybko pokonał odległość między nimi i złapał go za kołnierz, a następnie przeciągnął i podstawił pod ścianą pokoju. Erhardowi udało się nawet lekko go podnieść, mimo tego, że miał na sobie zbroje. Kowal musiał być naprawdę silny.

"To ty pytasz się co się stało?! Prawie ją udusiłeś i jeszcze śmiałeś się przy tym, a teraz masz czelność udawać, że nic się nie stało?!" Naofumi pierwszy raz widział go tak zdenerwowanego, nie był nawet tak wściekły, gdy chciał go pobić za rzekomy gwałt na księżniczce."Chcesz wiedzieć co się stało? W takim razie zaraz ci przypomnę."

Erhard uniósł ramię z zamiarem uderzenia go, ale został powstrzymany przez Raphtalię. Kowal spojrzał za siebie i ujrzał jak dziewczyna, trzyma go jedną ręką za ramię, a drugą kurczliwie trzymała przy piersi kołdrę i zakrywała nią swoje piersi oraz brzuch.

"Panie Erhardzie.. Proszę, proszę puścić Pana Naofumiego"- głos Raphtali był cichy i ochrypły. Na szyji nadal miała czerwone ślady po duszeniu oraz ślady po zaschniętych łzach na twarzy. Erhard pewnie by tego nie zrobił, gdyby nie jej wzrok. Wzrok, który był wypełniony smutkiem, ale także błaganiem i pewnością siebie. "Proszę…" Erhard wpatrywał się jeszcze przez chwilę w nią i ostatecznie puścił kołnierz chłopaka. Naofumi bezwładnie zsunął się po ścianie i teraz siedział znowu na podłodze. Erhard Spojrzał się na Naofumiego. Miał spuszczoną twarz i nie miał odwagi, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Jemu ani jej.

"Czy może pan nas na chwilę zostawić?"-Zapytała.

"Jesteś tego pewna? Nie wiem, w co w niego wstąpiło, ale może być niebezpieczny"

"Pan Naofumi nigdy by mnie nie skrzywdził, musiał to robić przez sen. Mnie też się to zdarzało, ale Pan Naofumi był zawsze ze mną i mnie uspokajał, przez co przestawałam krzyczeć i znowu zasypiałam.

"Nie wiem, co musiało mu się śnić, że chciał cię zabić.  
"..."

"Ufasz mu"-Spytał nagle Erhard?

"Tak"-Dziewczyna nie potrzebowała nawet chwili na zastanowienie się nad odpowiedzią, i to mu wystarczyło.

Odsunął się od dwójki i skierował do drzwi." Wychodzę, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że potem wytłumaczycie mi dokładnie, co zaszło, wcześniej i teraz. Jasne?"

Raphtalia przytaknęła, a Naofumi jak wcześniej, tak nadal nie zrobił żadnego ruchu, po prostu wpatrywał się w podłogę.

"Ehhh… trudna z was para, ale nie powinien narzekać. W końcu u mnie nie było lepiej.

"Hę?"

"Nie ważne, po prostu starcze gadanie"- Po tych słowach Erhard opuścił pokój. Można było przysiąść, że na jego twarzy pojawił się wtedy niewielki uśmiech.  
-

Raphtalia nie wiedziała, jak się tu znalazła. Pamiętała, że udało jej się uciec i wylądowała na Tarczy Pana Naofumiego, ale coś poszło nie tak i uderzyła się w głowę. A następne co to jego twarz, gdy ją dusił. Wciąż miała ten obraz przed oczami. Wzdrygnęła się ze strachu na samą myśl o tym. Nie bała się jednak teraz, bo była pewna jednego. To nie był on. Wyglądał jak on, ale nim nie był. Spędziła z Naofumim tylko 3 tygodnie, ale wiedziała, że nigdy by jej nie skrzywdził, a bardziej nie tyle, co wiedziała, co czuła. Było to jedno z wielu uczuć, których nie rozumiała. Raphtalia zarzuciła na siebie kołdrę tak, że teraz była ona cała ją okryta i kucnęła przy nim. "Panie Naofumi, czy słyszy mnie pan?"-Zapytała opiekuńczym i spokojnym tonem.

Wyciągnęła ku niemu dłoń, robiła to spokojnie i powoli. Trochę jakby chciała dotknąć dzikiego zwierzęcia i bała się, że zaraz ucieknie. Zbliżała się ,chciała położyć dłoń na jego ramieniu, ale gdy była już blisko, nagle została odtrącona przez rękę Naofumiego. "NIE ZBLIŻAJ SIĘ DO MNIE!"- Raphtalia była zaskoczona jego zachowaniem, a także poczuła niewielkie ukłucie w środku. Nigdy nie lubił kontaktu fizycznego, ale nigdy jeszcze jej nie odtrącił, gdy chciała go dotknąć. Mimo to zebrała się w sobie i znowu spróbowała.

"POWIEDZIAŁEM ŻEBYŚ MNIE ZOSTAWIŁA"-Naofumi tym razem wyskoczył z miejsca i odepchnął ją, siła wyskoku była na tyle duża, że poleciał za nią i teraz znajdowała się pod nim z jego dłońmi na swoich ramionach i odkrytą klatką piersiową ( przypominam, że nadal ma bieliznę).Raphtalia poczuła w tym momencie dziwne ciepło, które rozlało się przez jej ciało. Spojrzała mu w oczy. Widniała w ich rozpacz i złość. Naofumi ścisnął mocno jej ramiona, co wywołało na jej twarzy grymas bólu. Panie Naofumi.. Proszę przestać. Miała wrażenie jakby, jej ramiona płonęły. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na jego ręce. Jego dłonie były otoczone przez małe płomienie, a tarcza przybrała postać, której jeszcze nigdy nie widziała. "No dalej!, Idź! Powiedz wszystkim, jak cię dopadłem, a potem zgwałciłem! Możesz nawet dodać do tego próbę Morderstwa. Przecież to wasza ulubiona broń. Nigdy nie powinienem wybierać Kobiety. Zawsze znajdzie się dureń, którego zdołacie oszukać i jeszcze większy dureń, który wam uwierzy! Raphtalia spojrzała mu w oczy. Były puste, prawdopodobnie znowu nie panował nad sobą, i przelewał swoją nienawiść na nią. Sprawiając, że płomienie na jego dłoniach stawały się coraz większe i bardziej bolesne. "YYYHHH" Raphtalia wydała z siebie przez zaciśnięte zęby wyraz bólu. W tym momencie skuliła nogi, podniosła je i z całą siłą kopnęła go w klatkę piersiową. Naofumi poleciał z powrotem na ścianę. Czarna tarcza zniknęła, a małe światło powróciło do jego źrenic, co znaczyło, że odzyskał przytomność. Raphtalia natomiast trzymała się za ramiona. Nadal czuła ból, a zamiast zwyczajnych poparzeń miała na skórze czarne plamy.

Naofumi patrzył na nią z przerażeniem. Wyglądał podobnie jak wtedy gdy przewrócił go Erhard." Tarcza.."-Cicho wydukał. "Gdyby nie ona.." "Gdyby nie to przekleństwo.." Naofumi gwałtownie wstał i podszedł do okna. Zdjął z ramienia tarczę i mocną ją cisnął w dal. Tarcza oczywiście zawsze wracała, ale nadal nią rzucał, a z każdym rzutem do jego oczu napływały łzy.  
"DLACZEGO!"*rzut*."DLACZEGO MUSZĘ PRZEZ TO PRZECHODZIĆ! *rzut* BYŁEM DOBRYM CZŁOWIEKIEM *rzut* NIGDY NIE ZROBIŁEM NICZEGO ZŁEGO *rzut*WIĘC CZEMU TRAFIŁEM DO TEGO PIEKŁA!"- Naofumi padł na kolana, był zmęczony i załamany. Sam nie wiedział już, co ma zrobić. Znowu był pogrążony w ciemności, ale tym razem nie była ona przesiąknięta czerwienią a duszącą czernią. Miał wrażenie, że umierał. Nie Wyobrażał sobie nawet, że można umrzeć z rozpaczy, ale najwyraźniej było to możliwe. Został pokonany, nie miał więcej sił walczyć ze swoim fatum. Po prostu pragnął końca, nie ważne, jaki by on był. Wtedy jednak coś poczuł. Poczuł ,jak coś okrywa jego plecy i obejmuje w talii. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył małe dłonie, kobiece dłonie.

"Puszczaj mnie."-Powiedział zmęczonym głosem.

"Nie zrobię tego!"-Odpowiedziała z determinacją.

"Powiedziałem ,żebyś mnie puściła! To rozkaz"-Krzyknął.

"Nie jestem już Pana niewolnicą. A nawet jeśli to nie puściłabym!

Naofumi Chwycił ją za dłonie, które mocno trzymały się jego talii i starał się je odczepić, Uścisk Raphtali był jednak silniejszy.

"Puść mnie do cholery!"

"Nigdy, dopóki nie będę miała pewności, że zostanie pan ze mną!

"Myślisz, że twój uścisk cokolwiek załatwi? Chcesz, żebym znowu cię skrzywdził przez to cholerstwo na moim ramieniu?"

"Proszę tak nie mówić o swojej Tarczy!

"Więc puść mnie i daj zniknąć z tego przeklętego świata. Sama się przekonałaś jak okropne, jest to miejsce!

Naofumi miał rację. Raphtalia wycierpiała równo tyle, co on sam, jeśli nie więcej, ale przetrwała. Kiedy myślała, że jej życie skończy się w klatce pośród ciemności i śmierci, to wtedy zjawił się on. Nie był to rycerz na białym koniu, a ona nie była księżniczką. Nie obudził jej także pocałunkiem ze stuletniego snu. Za to uratował ją, nakarmił, ubrał, zaopiekował się i najważniejsze. Dał jej z powrotem powód do życia i nadzieje. Dlatego też ze wszystkich sił chciała zrobić dla niego to samo.

"Wiem. Wiem Panie Naofumi

"W takim razie-"

"Tym bardziej Pana nie puszczę. Może nie trwało to długo, ale poznałam pana na tyle, by wiedzieć, że jest Pan dobrą osobą. Nie ważne jak beznadziejna byłaby sytuacja, wiem, że nigdy nie pozwoli Pan by stała mi się krzywda. Dlatego teraz jest moja kolej, by Pana uratować. Słyszałam, jak nazywali Pana potworem. I nienawidzę ich za to. Nienawidzę za to, że tak łatwo pana ocenili. Nienawidzę ich ignorancji i sposobu, w jaki się do Pana odnoszą.

Gdybym była na tyle silna, by zamknąć im wszystkim usta, to zrobiłabym to bez wahania, przysięgam.

Podobnie jak przez Naofumiego. Teraz i przez nią uciekały emocje. Wstydziła się tego, jaką była osobą. Rodzice chcieli, by była dobra, dla każdego, kogo napotka i nie chowała urazy. Lecz nie potrafiła. Z głębi serca pragnęła okrutnej kary dla tych, którzy wyrządzili jej krzywdę i jeszcze bardziej pragnęła jej dla tych, którzy zrobili krzywdę jej wybawicielowi.

"Jest Pan moim bohaterem, rozumie Pan? Nie ważne co inni o panu powiedzą, mam gdzieś ich zdanie." Ja znam prawdę. Wiem, że nigdy by pan nikogo nie zgwałcił i nie tylko ja tak uważam. Pan Erhard, mieszkańcy wioski, których pan uratował. Nawet ten staruszek, u którego sprzedaje pan leki. Jeśli uważa Pan, że nie ma dla niego miejsca w tym świecie. Że nie ma Pan celu, dla którego mógłby walczyć. To błagam pana bym ja, stała się tym celem!

Raphtali ciężko było wypowiedzieć te słowa. Czuła jakby naruszyła granice pomiędzy ich relacjami, przez co na jej policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce.

"Czemu słyszę to akurat od ciebie... Byłaś moim niewolnikiem. Przedmiotem, który pozwolił mi przetrwać. Zmusiłem cię do walki i zabijania. Dlaczego w takim razem mówisz to z taką pewnością? Skąd masz pewność, że to nie wszystko mistyfikacja i spisek byś mi wiernie służyła. Skąd wiesz, że pewnego dnia po prostu bym cię nie sprzedał i kupił lepszego niewolnika. Jakim sposobem możesz mieć aż tyle zaufania do osoby, którą poznałaś zaledwie 3 tygodnie temu?" Jego głos nie był już pełny emocji jak wcześniej. Zamiast ich był pełen obojętności i zmęczenia. Z pewnością miał dość już tej sytuacji. Zresztą ona też była wyczerpana. Prawdopodobnie tylko stres i silna wola trzymały ją przytomną.

"Ponieważ.."

Raphtalia zaczerwieniła się na samą, myśl o tym, co zaraz zamierza powiedzieć. Nie było innego wyjścia. Gdyby się teraz wycofała, jej postęp mógłby pójść na marne. Nie Znaczy to, że kłamie, po prostu chciała mu to powiedzieć w innej sytuacji i znacznie, znacznie później.

"Ponieważ koch-"

W tym momencie usłyszała trzask otwieranych drzwi. Odruchowo obejrzała się i ujrzała w drzwiach kowala, który spoglądał na nich wzrokiem sygnalizującym, że coś się stało.

"Musicie stąd uciekać. Szybko!"

"Co się stało?"

"Żołnierze dobijają się do moich drzwi. Powiedziałem im że szukam kluczy, ale nie mamy za dużo czasu"

Raphtalia nie wiedziała, czemu są poszukiwani, ale z doświadczenia wiedziała, że lepiej było posłuchać się rady kowala niż próbować dowiedzieć się więcej. Szczególnie że nie było na to czasu.

"Panie Naofumi". Raphtalia wstała, próbując pociągnąć go ze sobą do góry. Jego ciężar był jednak zbyt duży dla dziewczyny." Panie Naofumi, musimy uciekać" Pociągnęła go jeszcze raz. Znowu bezskutecznie, ale po chwili Naofumi sam wstał. Nie obrócił się jednak w jej kierunku, a cały czas był skierowany w okno ze spuszczoną głową.

"Niech tu przyjdą"

Raphtalia patrzyła się na niego ze zdumieniem.

"Wpuść ich"

Jesteś tego pewien dzieciaku?

Naofumi odpowiedział milczeniem. Kowalowi nie podobała się jego decyzja, ale nie miał innego wyjścia, jak zrobić to o co prosił. I tak nie miał dużego wyboru, ponieważ zbyt długo "szukał kluczy".  
"Panie Naofumi co pan wyprawia?"

"Raphtalia"-Jego głos znowu był ciepły. Trochę jak podczas pierwszych dni ich współpracy.

"Tak..?"

Naofumi obrócił się do niej i spojrzał jej w oczy. Były zaczerwienione i spuchnięte, ale zauważyła w nich także determinację. Poczuła, że coś włożył jej do ręki, ale nie śmiała oderwać wzroku od jego twarzy.

"Do dzisiejszego dnia wiernie mi służył. Mimo tego, że nie miałaś wyboru, to wspaniale spełniałaś moje rozkazy. Teraz jesteś wolna i nie musisz się mnie dłużej słuchać. Pozwól jednak, bym wydał ci ten jeden raz, ostatni rozkaz."

Raphtalia uważnie słuchała jego każdego słowa. Miała nadzieje na to, że poprosi ją, by nadal mu towarzyszyła. Na jej twarzy pojawiły się jeszcze większe rumieńce, a różowe oczy migotały wypełnione oczekiwaniem.

"Żyj, Wyjedź z tego kraju i Żyj"

"Proszę..? Jej twarz straciła kolor, a jasny blask w oczach, zmienił się w ciemność rozczarowania"

Naofumi po tych słowach odwrócił się od niej i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

Raphtalia chciała go zatrzymać, ale kompletnie opadła z sił. Nie mogła nawet nic z siebie wydusić. Po prostu padła na kolana i wpatrywała się w jego plecy.

"Żegnaj"

-

Erhard otworzył żołdakom drzwi. Którzy z pełną brawurą wparowali do sklepu.

"Chwila, chyba mam prawo wiedzieć co się dzieje. Nie możecie ot, tak wparować do mojego sklepu. Chcę zobaczyć jakiś-"

"Dostaliśmy komunikat o tym, że ktoś z tego budynku rzucał metalową tarczą przez okno. Nie byłoby w tym nic niezwykłego, gdyby nie to, że tarcza po chwili znikała."-Przed Erhardem stanął starszy i lepiej uzbrojony od reszty rycerz. Prawdopodobnie to on dowodził ich drużyną.

"i co z tego? Nie słyszałem jeszcze, by ktoś był z tego powodu zamknięty."

"Pewnie pan tego nie wie, ale poszukujemy bohatera tarczy. Jeżeli połączy pan te 2 fakty, to zrozumie naszą obecność tutaj."

"Kapitanie jest tutaj!"

Rycerz przecisnął się przez Erharda stojącego przy wejściu i wszedł do pokoju ze schodami, na których ujrzał Naofumiego. Pozostali rycerze stali z wyciągniętymi mieczami skierowanymi w stronę bohatera.

"Spokojnie. Nie będę stawiać oporu."-Naofumi powiedział to ze stoickim spokojem i zszedł ze schodów prosto pod miecze żołnierzy.

"Kapitan obserwował go przez chwilę, po czym skinął swoim podkomendnym, by schowali broń.

W tym momencie przyszedł także kowal, który próbował dostać się do pomieszczenia, ale był blokowany przez dwójkę żołnierzy, przez co całe wydarzenie musiał oglądać zza ich pleców.  
"Panie Naofumi Iwatami. Znany także jako Bohater Tarczy. Jest Pan aresztowany pod zarzutem obrazy jego królewskiej mości oraz porwania i morderstwa Pana byłej niewolnicy."

Naofumi wydał z siebie cichy ironiczny śmiech. Natomiast Kowal stał osłupiały.

"Czekajcie jakie morderstwo? Przecież ona żyje, jest nawet-"- Erhard przerwał, gdy zobaczył, jak Naofumi posłał mu spojrzenie sygnalizujące, by nic więcej nie mówił."

"Ja tylko wypełniam rozkazy. Nie kwestionuje ich. Jeżeli sądzi Pan, że było inaczej to proszę przyjść na proces"

"Proces? Jaki proces?"

"Odnośnie do tego, co zrobić w jego sprawie. Słyszałem, że gwałt uszedł mu bez większych konsekwencji, ale morderstwo to o wiele większy kaliber. Na pewno będzie to ciekawe wydarzenie. W końcu nigdy wcześniej nie skazywali bohatera.

Kapitan skinął na jednego żołnierzy, by założył Naofumiemu kajdany na ręce. Nie, żeby miały cokolwiek zmienić, ale musieli zachować standardy. Żołnierze zaczęli wychodzić z pomieszczenia, ponownie przeciskając się przez biednego kowala, nie dając mu nawet czasu, by się odsunął. W tym ścisku podszedł do niego Naofumi i powiedział mu jedno, ale bardzo ważne zdanie. Był to też moment, gdy spojrzał mu w oczy." Dbaj o nią"

Niedługo po tym żołnierze wyszli ze sklepu i został w nim sam Erhard. Skierował Oczy w kierunku schodów i gdy był pewien, że żołnierze nie wrócą, pobiegł na piętro, by sprawdzić co z Raphtalią. Erhard nienawidził momentów, gdy nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje wokół niego. Dbaj o nią? Erhard wszedł po schodach a jego uwagę, przykuł skórzany mieszek.

W środku znajdowały się 3 złote monety pod drzwiami. Nie było Szansy by komuś takiemu jak on zwyczajnie wypadła. Otworzył zdecydowanie zamknięte drzwi i ujrzał klęczącą pod oknem Raphtalię. Wpatrywała się pustym wzrokiem na ścianę naprzeciwko, a w jej dłoniach znajdował się skórzany mieszek z wystającymi srebrnymi monetami. Nie był specjalnie duży.

Na oko zmieściłoby się tam 30 srebrników.

**3 rozdział i mam nadzieje że nadal wam się nie znudziło. Przepraszam że tak rzadko piszę rozdziały, ale matury nareszcie prawie za mną. Kiedy to piszę to pozostała mi jedynie ustna z polskiego i z angielskiego. Mam nadzieję także że nie pogubiliście się w zmianie perspektyw oraz zaciekawiłem was akcją jakiej się podjął nasz bohater. Do następnego razu, i myślę że nastąpi on znacznie szybciej niż ostatnio szczególnie że mam teraz czas i wenę :)**


	4. Pakt

Noc ustępowała nareszcie dniu. Pierwsze promienie słońca wzbijały się znad horyzontu, oświetlając dachy budynków i głowy tych, którzy wracali do domostw na spoczynek. Śpiew ptaków odbijał się echem po prawie pustych ulicach a poranna rosa spływała z liści, poruszanych wiatrem. Ten piękny opis mógłby znajdować się w nie jednej bajce dla dzieci, które czytała z wielkim entuzjazmem parę miesięcy temu. Jak większość dziewczynek uwielbiała zwłaszcza te o księżniczkach zamkniętych w wieżach i czekających na ratunek pięknego księcia lub rycerza na białym koniu. W tych opowieściach uwielbiała zwłaszcza, jak główny bohater musi pokonać wiele niebezpieczeństw i przeszkód, oraz stoczyć na końcu pojedynek ze straszliwym potworem, jak smok czy chimera. Wszystko to budowało w jej dziecięcym umyśle wizje świata, w którym każdą trudność można pokonać, jeśli nie będziesz się poddawał i starał osiągnąć swój cel, a do tego wszystko skończy się dobrze i złe przeżycia będą tylko wspomnieniem. Wizje świata, w którym wierzyła, że sama żyje. Za tą naiwność została okrutnie ukarana. Niewola, tortury, oraz śmierć jej najbliższych osób. Przez to wszystko straciła wiarę w tę prawdę. Do czasu aż nie poznała jego. Człowieka, który jak się okazało tak samo jak on został skrzywdzony przez świat.

W dniu, w którym przybył do Namiotu handlarza niewolników i wybrał ją był dla niej dniem śmierci. A przynajmniej tak myślała na początku. Jego zimny wzrok i sposób, w jaki na nią patrzył przyprawiał ją o dreszcze. Kiedy jej poprzedni Pan był egocentrycznym i aroganckim sadystą, który lubował się w zadawaniu jej bólu i doprowadzaniu do rozpaczy, to on, aż emanował nienawiścią i żądzą zemsty. W momencie, kiedy powiedział, że ją wybiera zamarło w niej serce. Była pewna, że niedługo skończy swoje życie. Po tym wszystkim, co przeszła miała zostać wykorzystana i umrzeć, przez którego człowieka nawet nie zna. Wszystko to zniknęło w momencie, gdy weszli do restauracji a on kupił jej zestaw dla dzieci.

Ten niewielki gest zasiał ziarno zwątpienia w prawdziwy cel jej nowego Pana. Mimo to nadal bała się i żyła w przekonaniu, że w każdej chwili ta względnie spokojna rzeczywistość pęknie jak bańka. Dni mijały a ona nadal żyła. Zawsze była najedzona i wypoczęta, miała swój własny czas na zabawę oraz gdy tego potrzebowała zapewniał jej komfort psychiczny i głaskał po głowie. Nigdy nie czuła się przy nim jak niewolnica, co więcej czuła się wolniejsza niż wcześniej. Nie walczyła dla niego, bo musiała. Walczyła, bo chciała mu się odpłacić i chciała by był z niej dumny, by nie pozbył jej się, gdy okaże się słaba. W ten sposób Strach przed nim i zostaniem wykorzystanym zmienił się w strach przed porzuceniem, ale nawet on z czasem zmienił się w coś innego.

Tego dnia w jaskini, gdy kazał jej uciekać i był gotów umrzeć byle ona mogła uciec. Nie wiedziała nic na temat poprzednich bohaterów oraz nie poznała pozostałej aktualnej 3, ale w tym momencie stał się on dla niej najwspanialszym i największym z nich. Widok człowieka, który sam nie mógł walczyć, ryzykował życiem, by uratować mała i przerażoną dziewczynkę, która ze strachu sama nie potrafiła się obronić. Ten widok wywoływał w niej zarówno szczęście jak i wstyd oraz strach. Strach, że go straci na zawsze. Ten właśnie strach pozwolił jej na przełamanie się i ruszenie naprzód. Tego dnia w jaskini Strach zmienił się w największe i najpotężniejsze uczucie, jakie istnieje na świecie. Miłość. A wraz z tym, jak się rozwijała i rosła w siłę, proporcjonalnie rosło w niej uczucie, jakie kierowała do niego.

Niestety Naofumi nie był już wstanie by odwzajemnić te uczucie. Wiedziała, że nie potrafił nikogo obdarzyć zaufaniem, nawet jej, zauważyła, że jedynym powodem, dla którego pozwalał jej być tak blisko był fakt że miała na sobie pieczęć niewolnika. Nie miała do niego oto wyrzutów. Czuła, że podobnie jak ona został skrzywdzony, ale nie miała odwagi go o to pytać. Wolała poczekać na odpowiedni moment w przyszłości lub aż sam się przed nią otworzy. Było to trochę naiwne i być może tchórzliwe, nie chciała jednak psuć i tak dość skomplikowanej i niepewnej relacji, jaką między sobą stworzyli. Szczerze do końca nie wiedziała kim ostatecznie dla niego jest. Oprócz Erharda, u którego kupował dla niej sprzęt oraz handlarzy i paru innych osób to nie rozmawiał z innymi ludźmi. Przez co też nie miała porównania. Nie czuła się jak niewolnica, ale nie śmiałaby się nazwać jego przyjaciółką. Na szczęście nie było to dla niej aż tak istotne. Był dla niej dobry i dobrze się przy nim czuła. I przede wszystkim to chciała utrzymać za wszelką cenę.

I być może udałoby się jej to. Gdyby nie tamten pojedynek. W jej głowie pojawiały się teraz wszystkie możliwości, które nie doprowadziłyby do obecnej sytuacji.

Gdyby mówiła bardziej pewna siebie, może przekonałby Motoyasu.

Gdyby nie dała się złapać, może nie doszłoby do pojedynku.

Gdyby udało jej się pozbyć knebla i go ostrzec, może by wygrał i nic by się nie zmieniło.

Gdyby nie uciekła i potulnie zeszła na dół, może wytłumaczyłaby wszystko na arenie.

Gdyby dobrze i nie straciła przytomności, może nadal dałoby się wszystko wyjaśnić.

Gdyby mówiła bardziej stanowczo i lepiej dobierała słowa, może uratowałaby naoufumiego przed rozpaczą w jego sercu.

Gdyby była nie była tak słaba, może udałoby się jej go zatrzymać.

Gdyby znalazła w sobie odwagę wcześniej i powiedziała, że go kocha, może zmieniłaby jego serce.

Nie miało to niestety już znaczenia. Nie można było zmienić przeszłości, sama wiedziała to najlepiej. W czasie gdy była pogrążona w myślach, nie zauważyła jak do pokoju wszedł kowal i kucnął przy niej uśmiechając się cierpko. Raphtalia uniosła zapuchnięte od łez oczy i bezskutecznie starała się odwzajemnić uśmiech.

Raphtalia poczuła jak znowu w jej oczach zbierają się łzy i traci stopniową kontrolę nad mimiką twarzy, która zaczyna układać się w wyraz rozpaczy.

„P-Panie Erhardzie...*sniff*"

Erhard szybkim ruchem poprawił kołdrę, którą zasłaniała się raphtalia i objął ją tak, że jej głowa znajdowała się teraz na jego prawym ramieniu. Raphtalia także go objęła. Żal i rozpacz szybko znalazły drogę wyjścia i wkrótce szlochała w jego ramię. W tym czasie uwolnił jedną rękę i zaczął głaskać ją po głowie.

"Prze-Przepraszam.."- wydukała poprzez łzy i pociągnięcia nosem.

"Nie masz za co, jedyną osobą, jaka powinna przepraszać jest on,że nie ma go teraz przy tobie w moje miejsce. A teraz płacz, płacz tak długo, aż wszystko z siebie wyrzucisz.

Spowodowało to jeszcze głośniejszy płacz dziewczyny i bardziej mokre ramie.

Nienawidził takich sytuacji, bo nie wiedział nigdy, jak się ma zachować. Doświadczenie mówiło mu jednak, że jest to rzecz, której potrzebuje teraz najbardziej. Poza tym nie dało się już bardziej pogorszyć tej sytuacji. Cokolwiek Naofumi je powiedział lub zrobił, to doprowadził ją do łez, co powinno być największą ujmą na honorze mężczyzny.

Z czasem szlochanie ucichło i zostało już tylko systematyczne ciche pociąganie nosem. Erhard złapał ją za barki i lekko odsunął, a następnie spojrzał na jej twarz. Mimo że jej była dorosła, to teraz znowu wyglądała jak małe dziecko..

Erhard wyciągnął z kieszeni fartucha chustę i poddał Raphtali. Dziewczyna instynktownie przyłożyła materiał do nosa po czym wydała głośnie *tuuuuuuut*

"Dziękuje"- Jej głos brzmiał głucho z powodu dalej zapchanego nosa.

Raphtalia chciała oddać chustę Erhardowi, ale on gestem ręki pokazał, że może ją zatrzymać" I jak? Trochę lepiej?"-Zapytał Erhard dalej utrzymując swój uśmiech.

"Tak, troszeczkę, ale lepiej"-Na Pewno było lepiej, bo tym razem Raphtalia także cierpko się uśmiechnęła.

Erhard wyprostował się i skierował do paleniska. Obok palącego się drewna znajdowało się wiadro z wodą służące do zgaszenia płomienia. Erhard wziął wiadro i przyniósł Raphtali. "Masz umyj się, a ja przyniosę ci coś na poprawę humoru"

"Raphtalia popatrzyła się pytającym wzrokiem na Erharda, ale on zdążył się odwrócić i zniknął w drzwiach. Raphtalia Zamoczyła czystą stronę chusty w wodzie i ostrożne zmywała zaschnięte łzy oraz to, co wypływało z jej nosa. Gdy skończyła myć twarz, odsunęła ramiona, by sprawdzić poparzenia, jakich doznała wcześniej. Nie były to zwykłe poparzenia. Na skórze nie było widać żadnych pęcherzy ani nawet podrażnienia. Była ona za to czarna jak obsydian. Tak czarna, że ledwo widziała cokolwiek przez grubą warstwę czerni. Raphtalia delikatnie dotknęła czerni i poczuła silny piekący ból. Natychmiast zdjęła z niej palec, ale ból nie ustawał jeszcze przez chwile. Dodatkowo czuła się teraz bardziej wyczerpana niż wcześniej. Nie wiedziała co dokładnie jej zrobił, ale te poparzenia przy dotyku nie tylko wywoływały ogromny ból, ale także wyczerpywały ją. Oddech Raphtali nagle przyspieszył i zaczęło jej się kręcić w głowie.

W tym samym czasie To pokoju wszedł kowal z pysznie wyglądającym ciastem i butelką jakiegoś trunku. Gdy zobaczył Dziewczyny upuścił natychmiast obie rzeczy i przybiegł do niej, wciąż siedzącą na ziemi."Hej..Raph…" "...szysz mnie?" "Hej!"

Raphtalia nie słyszała co dokładnie mówił do niej Erhard i nie miała także siły by odpowiedzieć. Powoli zsuwała się na podłogę gdy poczuła jak kowal złapał ją i podniósł na ręce. Następne co się wydarzyło widziała przez mgłę, ale była pewna, że położył ją na łóżku. Była przerażona tym co się z nią działo. Bała się że właśnie umiera, ale nie miała dość czasu by dalej o tym myśleć, ponieważ szybko po tym jak ją położył usnęła. Gdy zasypiała czuła czyjś znajomy dotyk. Nie była to jednak szorstka dłoń kowala a delikatna dłoń młodego mężczyzny. Wtedy też szczerze na ile mogła się uśmiechnęła i odpłynęła w sen.

Naofumi znajdował się teraz w celi w zamku królewskim. Został pozbawiony swoje pancerza i ponownie był ubrany wyłącznie w żółty podkoszulek i swoje spodnie. W tym samym ubraniu został oskarżony o coś czego nie zrobił więc, noszenie ich ponownie w tej sytuacji tworzyło smutną ironię losu." Król nie ma teraz siły na audiencje, dobre sobie!"-Naofumi warknął i rzucił kamieniem o pobliską ścianę. Na szczęście nie mogli zabrać mu tarczy, jeśli można było to w ogóle nazwać szczęściem. Gdyby nie ona, nigdy by tu nie trafił w pierwszym miejscu. Wszystko było winą jej i Raphtali. Gdyby po prostu od niego odeszła mógłby przynajmniej odejść w spokoju i wymyślić jakiś nowy sposób na przeżycie do następnej fali. Oczywiście nie byłoby to proste, ale jednego niewolnika zdołało mu się już wyszkolić a za pieniądze, które zarobił na niej mógłby kupić już kogoś lepszego. W myślach ganił się trochę, że zostawił jej aż tak dużo pieniędzy. Chciał mieć jednak pewność, że dziewczyna nie będzie próbowała się na nim mścić za bycie wykorzystaną i da sobie spokój z dalszymi próbami wykorzystania go.

To prawda. Naofumi nie uwierzył wtedy Raphtali, gdy byli u Erharda. W końcu była kobietą a podstęp to ich najlepsza broń. Próbowała oszukać go miłymi słowami tylko po to, by podobnie jak suka wykorzystać jego moment słabości i znowu wrobić w przestępstwo, którego nie popełnił. Nie da się jednak ponownie oszukać. Musiał jej przyznać, że dzięki jej udało mu się ""wrócić"", ale po prostu był jej potrzebny. Dziękował także w myślach Erhardowi, który zrozumiał jego znak i nie wydał dziewczyny żołnierzom. Istniała szansa, że mogła by im powiedzieć coś co znacznie pogorszyłoby jego sytuację. A tak nie było najgorzej i mógł się przynajmniej jakoś z tego wyrwać. Oskarżyli go o morderstwo, ale tak długo, jak nie znajdą jej ciała, to nie mogą mu nic zrobić. A przynajmniej takie prawo panowało w jego świecie. Nie interesowało go to jednak teraz specjalnie. Miał gdzieś co się z nim stanie. Życie tutaj i tak było piekłem, więc gdyby go zabili to przynajmniej miałby wreszcie spokój a zadanie obrony tego świata byłoby znacznie utrudnione. Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu pomyślał Naofumi i ironicznie się uśmiechnął. Był za to ciekaw jednego, co dokładnie stało się z nim wcześniej i kim jest postać, która do niego mówiła.

Naofumi zwrócił wzrok ku tarczy. Była ona w swojej zwykłej prostej formie z wyjątkiem tego, że zielony kryształ w centrum tarczy miał teraz kolor czerwieni. _To głupie, ale warto spróbować._ "Hej ty, kimkolwiek jesteś. Wyłaź stąd, chcę porozmawiać"-Wygłosił Naofumi, ale nic się nie stał ł się lekko zażenowany tym co właśnie zrobił, ale wtedy z tarczy zaczynał ulatniać się gęsty czarny dym, który wirował po całej celi i tworzył coś na wzór zamkniętej strefy z nieprzeniknionej czerni. Naofumi nie przejmował się zbytnio tym, co się właśnie działo na jego oczach. Wydawało się nawet, że czuł się szczęśliwy. Gdy dym skończył się formować na końcu celi ujrzał ludzką sylwetkę. Był to cień człowieka o czerwono-czarnej barwie, dzięki czemu wyróżniał się na tle reszty. Nie widział innych części ciała oprócz czerwonych oczu, które wpatrywały się w niego.

"Chciałeś rozmawiać, więc przybyłem"

Głos rozbrzmiał głośno po całym pomieszczeniu i jeszcze przez chwile odbijał się echem. Naofumi patrzył się zdumiony na istotę, ale szybko zaczął rozmowę z bytem.

"Skąd wziąłeś się w mojej tarczy? I czym albo kim jesteś?" Byt zaśmiał się rozbawiony pytaniem, drwiącym tonem odpowiedział. "Pytasz się mnie skąd się tu wziąłem a sam przecież zaprosiłeś mnie tutaj" "Zaprosiłem cię?"-Naofumi nie rozumiał o czym byt mówi. Nie było mowy by kiedykolwiek nakarmił swoją tarczę czymkolwiek podobnym do tego stworzenia."Legendarne bronie nie żywią się wyłącznie materią organiczną. Potrafią zaabsorbować także to co odczuwa ich właściciel i co przeżywa." Naofumi analizował to co powiedział byt. Rzeczywiście, pamiętał, że gdy był na arenie czuł ogromny żal i nienawiść do tego świata. Czy w takim razie te uczucia sprawiły, że jego tarcza je przejęła i stworzyła ich materialną postać w postaci czarnej tarczy i jego rozmówcy?

"Czyli jesteś materializacją mojej nienawiści do tego świata?"

"Gniewu precyzując. Gniew jest źródłem wszelkiej nienawiści i żalu.A twój był wyjątkowy na tyle że postanowiłem zainteresować się tobą.

"Naofumi patrzył się na niego niezrozumiałym wzrokiem co zauważył jego rozmówca, więc pośpieszył się z wyjaśnieniami."Jestem grzechem gniewu, symbolem tego uczucia na tym świecie. Twój Gniew Naofumi iwatani. Jest wprost wspaniały. Od dawna nie widziałem takiego płomienia jaki płonie w twoim sercu. Dlatego też postanowiłem że pomogę ci w twojej zemście.

"Skąd możesz wiedzieć czego pragnę?"-Naofumi starał zachowywać pokerową twarz, ale jego rozmówca był wstanie go przejrzeć. "Widzę to w twojej duszy. to jak zostałeś zraniony i te paskudne blizny, które zostały niedawno znowu otworzone. Widzę to wszystko, i widzę jak cierpisz, dlatego też chcę ci pomóc."

Naofumi posłał uśmieszek bytowi i skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej. "Brzmi to naprawdę dobrodusznie z twojej strony, ale powiedz najpierw czego chcesz w zamian"  
"Przechodzisz od razu do sedna? Dobrze więc to ułatwi całą sprawę. Jedyne czego pragnę to żywić się twoim gniewem. Naofumi uniósł brew "To wszystko? Nie Chcesz mojej duszy czy czegoś w tym rodzaju?" Byt ponownie się roześmiał. "Dusza? Nie potrzebuje takiej kruchej rzeczy jak dusza. Jak każde stworzenie muszę się czymś odżywiać, a twój gniew jest wyjątkowo pyszny." "A co konkretnie oferujesz mi w zamian?" "Coś czego pragniesz od początku przybycia do tego świata" Głos bytu spoważniał i przyjął kuszący ton. "Chyba nie masz na myśli-" "Tak! Mogę dać ci zdolność do atakowania. Gniew jest potężną bronią a ja dam ci możliwość użycia go do walki, oczywiście wszystko ma swoje ograniczenia i prawa. Ale nie będziesz musiał się więcej użerać z niewolnikami. Szczególnie że jednego z nich właśnie straciłeś nieprawdaż?"

Ostatnie zdanie Bytu było wyjątkowo trafnę. Teraz gdy nie ma z nim już Raphtali znowu stracił możliwość walki i levelowania. Po za tym istniała możliwość że gdyby znowu kupił niewolnika to ten idiota znowu chciałby zabawić się w rycerza na białym koniu i mu go odebrać.

Naofumi siedział przez chwile w ciszy rozważając propozycję jaką właśnie dostał. W końcu wstał i podszedł bliżej cienia. "Umowa stoi, ale ostrzegam cię że jeśli spróbujesz mnie oszukać-" "Spokojnie, w końcu oboje będziemy od siebie zależni. Tak długo jak będziesz mi zapełniał dostęp do pożywienia, tak długo będe ci wiernie służył" Naofumi nie ufał mu, nie było to nic nowego od czasu gdy został zdradzony, ale jemu szczególnie. Mimo to wiedział że byt nie ma intencji by kłamać, a jego moc mogła być bardzo pomocna by mógł zemścić za wszystko co mu zrobili. Gdy z nimi skończy, może z nim zrobić co żywnie się mu podoba. Nie obchodzi go to, tak długo jak dzięki jego mocy przeleje krew tego skretyniałego króla i jego zdzirowatej córeczki, oraz tego przygłupa Motoyasu. Naofumi wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku bytu. cień zmienił wtedy formę i przybrał jego własną sylwetkę i uścisnął jego dłoń. W tym momencie cień zmienił się w ogromnego smoka i został wciągnięty przez tarczę tak samo jak czarny dym który ich otaczał. Po pewnym czasie wszystko zniknęło, a Naofumi poczuł jakby coś wypaliło mu się na klatce piersiowej. Przyłożył zaciśniętą dłoń do piersi i skulił się z bólu sycząc przy tym przez zęby. Ból był okropny, mimo tego że jako bohater tarczy miał bardzo dużą jego redukcję. W pewnym momencie padł na ziemię i jedyne co starał się robić to nie krzyczeć z bólu by nie ściągnąć uwagi strażników. Ból w końcu ustał a on ciężko oddychając spojrzał na swoją lewą pierś. Znajdował się na niej wypalony symbol smoka pożerającego własny ogon. Naofumi uśmiechnął się gdy go zobaczył, ponieważ był to jawny dowód na to że to co się właśnie stało nie było jego urojeniem. Wkrótce po tym rozłożył się cały na ziemi i odpłynął. Ból wymęczył go na tyle że zasnął. Zanim jednak zasnął poczuł jakby czyjaś dłoń trzymała jego. Był to znajomy dotyk, ale szybko zignorował te uczucie i odrzucił z dala od jego świadomości. A na jego twarzy pojawił się złowieszczy uśmiech zwiastujący to co miał zrobić tym którzy go skrzywdzili w najbliższym czasie.

**Rozdział 4. Niestety nie udało mi się go napisać szybciej jak obiecywałem ale starałem się by był on napisany lepiej niż pozostałe. Można też zauważyć że powoli robi się z tego lekkie AU, co jest prawdą bo na początku planowałem zakończyć całą akcję na spotkaniu u Erharda w kuźni. FF będzie z pewnością kontynuowany więc nawet jeżeli rzadko to zawsze możecie spodziewać się kolejnego chaptera.**


	5. Rozdzieleni

**W tym rozdziale będę chciał przetestować inny rodzaj narracji, więc będzie się on trochę różnił od pozostałych. Dajcie także znać czy taki bardziej wam odpowiada, czy jednak wolicie narracje z trzeciej osoby. Dajcie także znać czy wolicie by nazwy umiejętności i broni zachowały swoją oryginalną nazwę, czy by były tłumaczone lub jak tutaj pół na pół.**

**Tak samo postaram się, by dialogi były łatwiejsze do zrozumienia, więc początki dialogu będę zaczynał - od teraz**

_Świat wokoło płonął. Sceneria pełna była palących się budynków i drzew. Spalone ciała zwierząt oraz ludzi rozsiane były dookoła, w ogromnej ilości. W oddali słychać było krzyki agonii i cierpienia, błagania o pomoc i ocalenie. Otoczenie było spowite czarno-czerwoną mgłą, która jeszcze bardziej nadawała mroku i grozy. Wszystko zostało pochłonięte w chaosie, a w jego centrum stał on. Nie wiedział, co się stało, ani jak do tego doszło, ale podświadomie czuł, że była to jego sprawka. Było mu niedobrze, czuł jakby na żołądku usiadło mu coś ciężkiego i zmuszała go do wymiotów. A obserwacja tego pogorzeliska tylko wzmacniała to uczucie. Zaczął biec, biec tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, byleby jak najdalej od tego miejsca. Z każdym jednak krokiem widział coraz więcej ciał i więcej zniszczeń. Z czasem budynki zaczynały być znajomymi dla niego miejscami, miejsca gdzie jadł, spał, sprzedawał i kupował lub po prostu mijał podczas wędrówki po mieście. To samo działo się z ciałami, które z czarnych figur zaczynały przybierać Mieszkańców Riyute. Ludzi, których już raz uratował przed falą. Mężczyźni i kobiety. Starcy i dzieci. Sami dobrzy ludzie. Leżeli teraz martwi na ulicach z głębokimi poparzeniami. Widok ich twarzy, wykręconych w bólu i strachu był naprawdę przerażający. Mimo tego, że nie żyli, nadal był w stanie słyszeć ich krzyk. Naofumi zamknął oczy i położył dłonie na uszy. Biegł na oślep, tak długo aż nie potknął się i wylądował w czymś ciepłym i mokrym. Odruchowo otworzył oczy i zorientował się, że leży w kałuży krwi. Uniósł wzrok i ujrzał kuźnie Erharda oraz jego ciało, z którego po kamiennej drodze, strużkami płynęła krew. Prosto do miejsca, w którym teraz leżał. Podniósł się nieporadnie i podbiegł do ciała kowala. Nie żył, ale jego ciało było nadal ciepłe. W przeciwieństwie do reszty nie było ono spalone a całe podziurawione._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Natychmiast zerwał się i skierował głowę w kierunku sklepu. Krzyk, który usłyszał. Mógł on należeć tylko do jednej osoby. "RAPHTALIA!"-Naofumi zostawił ciało kowala i teraz biegł do palącego się już sklepu. Staranował drzwi i wpadł do środka. Wokoło było pełno ognia oraz dymu, ale nie widział nigdzie Raphtali. Zasłonił peleryną usta oraz nos i ruszył w kierunku schodów na piętro. Schody były doszczętnie spalone, ale za wszelką cenę musiał się dostać na górę. "Rope Shield!'- Naofumi zmienił swoją tarczę i wystrzelił z niej linę, która obwiązała się barierki u góry. Szybko wciągnął się po niej i wbiegł w drzwi do pokoju. "Buch"_

_Drzwi mimo szarży i tego, że były trawione przez płomienie, nie puściły. 'Cholera! Raphtalia jesteś tam?!" Naofumi walił i kopał w drzwi, ale nie dawało to żadnego efektu._

_Odsunął się i wymierzył ramieniem prosto w drzwi. [Air Strike Shield!] Zielona Tarcza wystrzeliła z na tyle dużą siłą i szybkością, że złamała drzwi w pół, po czym wszedł do środka i ujrzał na środku pokoju leżącą dziewczynę"RAPHTALIA!" Naofumi podbiegł do niej i uklęknął. Miała na ciele wiele czarnych plam i była nieprzytomna." Raphtalia! Hej słyszysz mnie?!. Wołał, szturchając lekko za jej ramię, ale dziewczyna nadal nie dawała znaku życia. Udrożnił jej drogi oddechowe i nachylił się nad jej twarzą, po czym obrócił się tak, że jego policzek znajdował się centralnie nad jej nosem i ustami… Odetchnął z ulgą. Oddychała, chociaż jej oddech był słaby i nieregularny Nie wiedział, czy miała jeszcze jakieś rany, ale nie miał na to czasu. Najważniejsze było teraz wydostanie się z tego miejsca i udzielenie je prawidłowej pomocy. Była prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą, która przeżyła i musiał ją uratować za wszelką cenę._

_Właśnie płonącego... Był tak zajęty, że nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale pokój był w idealnym stanie i wydawało się, że nie był w nawet w najmniejszym stopniu dotknięty przez płomienie. *TRZASK*. Drzwi wejściowe nagle zamknęły się, tym samym odcinając pokój od jedynego źródła światła. Które stanowiły płomienie. Odruchowo odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi, ale nie był wstanie niczego dostrzec. Usłyszał za to ciężki metaliczny dźwięk kroków, który roznosił się po pomieszczeniu. Nerwowo rozglądał się, ale jego oczy nie przyzwyczaiły się jeszcze do ciemności, więc po prostu nasłuchiwał i starał się zachować spokój. Kroki stawały coraz głośniejsze i zdecydowanie zbliżały się do niego oraz Raphtali. Stanął i przyjął postawę, gotowy na to cokolwiek miało się przed nim pojawić. Wtedy też wszystko ucichło, A niecały metr przed nim pojawił się płomień, dzięki któremu był wstanie go zobaczyć. Była to ubrana w czarną płonącą zbroję postać. Nosiła ona hełm w kształcie głowy smoka, który całkowicie zasłaniał jej twarz. Mimo tego, że płonął, to nie widać było, by ponosił obrażenia lub odczuwał ból. Postać zdawała się całkowicie ignorować to zjawisko i stała przed nim wyprostowana nie okazując czy to wrogości, czy sympatii Jego uwagę przykuło jeszcze jedno. Na jego prawym ramieniu znajdowała się czarna tarcza z czerwonym klejnotem pośrodku oraz czerwonymi symbolami na całej jej powierzchni. Tarcza także buchała ogień jeszcze bardziej niż sama zbroja. Naofumi cofnął się i wziął Raphtalię na ręce, nie spuszczając wzroku z postaci. _

_-Kim jesteś? Zapytał tak spokojnie jak mógł. Nie był tchórzem i nie powinien mieć do tego powodów, ale obawiał się postaci i czuł od niej złą aurę. Postać zignorowała jego pytanie i dalej stała przed nim emanując płomieniami._

_Naofumi zaczął wymijać postać i szedł w kierunku drzwi, obserwując ją przy tym, ale ona nadal stała skierowana w miejsce, gdzie sam przed chwilą stał._

_-Myślisz, że to naprawdę takie proste? Zrobisz co chcesz,a na końcu odejdziesz z nią jakby nic się nigdy nie stało?_

_Naofumi przygotowywał się, by wyważyć drzwi, gdy postać przemówiła do niego jego własnym głosem. Był on zniekształcony oraz brzmiał mrocznie i złowrogo, ale był pewien, że był to jego głos. Odwrócił się do postaci, która także teraz patrzyła się na niego tym razem bez hełmu. _

_Ujrzał on samego siebie. Jego skóra była blada z widocznymi naczyniami krwionośnymi. Miał przekrwione tęczówki oraz złowieszczo się do niego uśmiechał tak, jakby naśmiewał się z tego, co Naofumi próbuje zrobić. _

_-Na razie tu zostanę. Postać ponownie przemówiła. _

_-Póki nie będziesz gotowy, będę czekał. Obiecuję ci, jednak że nastanie dzień, gdy będziesz musiał dokonać wyboru i wtedy nie będziesz już mógł go cofnąć._

_Naofumi wyszedł, a wtedy._

***CLANG* *CLANG***

-Wstawaj gnido! Król chce cię widzieć, a ja nie mam całego dnia, na takie szumowiny jak ty. Strażnik krzyknął przez małe okno i zasunął je klapką, po czym odszedł, dając mi chwilę na dojście do siebie.

Ciekawe czy chociaż wiedział kim byłem naprawdę. Mimo tego, że na moim ramieniu ciągle widniała tarcza, to nie było to takie oczywiste, jakby się zdawało. Z drugiej strony byłem świadomy swojej złej reputacji, więc w jego oczach pewnie nie różniłem się niczym od zwykłego oprycha.

Nie wiedziałem ile spałem, ale czułem się okropnie zmęczony. Od ponownego zaśnięcia powstrzymywał mnie jedynie fakt, że całe moje ciało krzyczało z bólu po spaniu na zimnej i nierównej kamiennej posadzce. Mimo to nadal leżałem na podłodze z zamkniętymi oczami, próbując przywołać resztki snu. Pamiętałem tylko, że byłem z kimś o tym samym wyglądzie co ja, w pokoju, a gdy wychodziłem mówił do mnie o czymś , ale reszta zniknęła. Zresztą to tylko sen, nie ma sensu się nad nim rozwodzić i czas się skupić na tym, co jest prawdziwe.

A prawdziwe było to co wydarzyło się parę godzin temu. Podniosłem dłoń i dotknąłem swojej piersi. Pod koszulką czułem wypalony symbol. Gdyby nie on, nie uwierzyłbym, że zawarłem pakt z demonem. Czułem jednocześnie strach przed konsekwencjami, ale także ulgę. Jakbym wyjął z buta kamień, który od dawna wbijał mi się w stopę.

Poczułem, że odpływam, ale zanim zasnąłem, wyrwał mnie dźwięk przesuwania metalowej płyty i wydobywający się przez nią krzyki zniecierpliwionego strażnika.

-Wstawaj natychmiast psie! Chyba że chcesz, żebym ci pomógł. A wierz mi, ostatniemu tak pomogłem, że musieli go nieść na przesłuchanie, bo o własnych siłach nigdy by się tam nie doczołgał. Zagroził, starając się brzmieć groźnie i przekonująco. Nie przestraszyłem się jego pogróżek. Małe psy głośno szczekają i taka jest prawda. Mimo to wstałem niechętnie. Przeciągnąłem się i poczułem jak strzela mi cały kręgosłup oraz kark. Gdy to wszystko się skończy, przyda mi się gorąca kąpiel. Słyszałem o wiosce z gorącymi źródłami, więc chętnie się tam udam.

To śmieszne, że myślałem o tym w obliczu tej sytuacji, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie obchodziło mnie to. Miałem dość tego, że byłem traktowany jak bohater gorszego sortu. Dość że mimo moich starań i dokonań nikt nawet nie próbował mnie bronić, gdy tego potrzebowałem. Czułem, że moja praca, jaką włożyłem, by przygotować się na falę, została nie tylko, nie zauważona, ale wręcz przeciwnie. Zostałem za nią ukarany. Ukarany za to, że próbowałem wyjść przed szereg tamtej trójki.

Przestało mi już zależeć na ochronie tych ludzi. Tak samo, jak oni nienawidzili mnie, to ja nienawidziłem ich. Jeśli mnie nie potrzebują to droga wolna. Odejdę w cień, czego tak bardzo pragnęli. Nie odejdę jednak bez powiedzenia ostatniego słowa. I w tym miała mi właśnie pomóc średnich rozmiarów czarna tarcza. Pamiętałem, że już parę razy się pojawiła, ale wyglądała ona trochę inaczej. Płomienie na tej tarczy, jeśli dobrze zauważyłem, były wcześniej białe, ale teraz przybierały kolor różu. Demon mówił coś o karmieniu się moim gniewem, więc może to właśnie było odzwierciedleniem mojego gniewu, który mu dostarczyłem. Szkoda, że nie pojawił się wtedy na Arenie, ale lepiej późno niż wcale.

Strażnik końcu otworzył drzwi i wszedł do celi, bawiąc się przy tym okutą pałką, którą potrząsał w dłoniach.

-Z czego się tak szczerzysz?! Może jesteś na tyle głupi, że nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy, ale za to, co zrobiłeś grozi ci ścięcie na gilotynie.

Nawet tego nie zauważyłem, ale rzeczywiście uśmiechałem się szeroko. Czułem jakbym w końcu po bardzo, bardzo długim czasie doczekał się i nie mogłem powstrzymać z tego powodu swojego uśmiechu. Na komentarz strażnika jeszcze bardziej wyszczerzyłem się, przyjmując trochę szalony wyraz twarzy.

-Skoro jesteś naprawdę tak głupi to, może spróbuje wbić ci trochę rozumu. Co ty na to, hę?

-Spróbuj, ale zanim to zrobisz, musisz wiedzieć, że nie mam zwyczaju nadstawiać drugiego policzka.-Sprowokowałem go, wiedząc, że nie będzie mieć albo odwagi, by to zrobić, ale będzie tak głupi i pewny siebie, że to zrobi i będę miał okazję wypróbować moją nową tarczę.

***BUCH* **

-AGH..J-jak śmiesz mnie atakować. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, z kim masz doczynienia? Jestem kapitanem straży więziennej. Jeden mój rozkaz i moi podwładni zrobią z ciebie miazgę za próbę ucieczki.

-Nie obchodzi mnie to, kim jesteś. Możesz być nawet królem tego przeklętego królestwa, a i tak z przyjemnością ponownie położę cię na ziemię. Posłałem mu drwiące spojrzenie i przybrałem arogancki uśmieszek.

Śmieciu! Strażnik podniósł się i wyjął z pasa krótki miecz.

Za kogo ty się masz, że masz prawo tak mówić! Za twoje słowa osobiście przeprowadzę na tobie egzekucję!

Strażnik zrobił szarże i starał się pchnąć mnie swoim mieczem, ale w porę odskoczyć do tyłu i zasłoniłem się tarczą. Od razu po tym, jak zablokowałem cios płomienie, wystrzeliły z tarczy prosto na kapitana.

-AAAAAA Kapitan rzucił się na ziemię i zaczął turlać, by ugasić płomienie.

CO-CO TO BYŁO I CO TO ZA ŚLADY!? spanikował widząc że jego pancerz jak i skóra jest czarna.

W czasie gdy był zajęty samym sobą wymierzyłem mu cios prosto w twarz i znokautowałem.

Kapitan padł cicho,a ja rozpocząłem to co robią wszyscy pro gracze w takich sytuacjach. Przeszukanie.

"Bingo". Wyjąłem pergamin z narysowaną mapą z jego sakwy. Oprócz mapy znajdował się tam także pęk kluczy. Zabrałem je ze sobą i wyszedłem z celi. Żałowałem teraz że go znokautowałem bo łatwiej było by zmusić go do wyprowadzenia mnie, ale i tak było warto. Zamknąłem za sobą celę i spojrzałem na pergamin. Te miejsce wyglądało jak labirynt, ale z mapą powinno mi się udać wydostać. Znalazłem też na niej miejsce gdzie składowali sprzęt więźniów więc z pewnością się tam udam zanim opuszczę to miejsce. -Lepiej bądź gotów mnie przyjąć Królu Merlo-.  
-Nie.  
-Jedyną rzeczą jakiej możesz być królem to śmieci. Takich jak twoja sukowata córeczka i jej skretyniały książe z bajki.

Zanim ruszyłem dalej, popatrzyłem się jeszcze na drzwi celi.

Pytałeś się mnie o to, za kogo się uważam. Jestem pieprzonym Bohaterem Tarczy, ale teraz zamiast tarczy mam coś lepszego. Kolczastą kolczugę

XXXX

Udało mi się wyjść z lochów bez napotkania jakiegokolwiek strażnika. Prawdopodobnie większość właśnie odpoczywa po całonocnym pościgu za mną ale i tak jestem szczęściarzem że nie spotkałem dosłownie nikogo. Zanim wyszedłem udało mi się odnaleźć moją zbroje oraz resztę ekwipunku w więziennym magazynie. Było tam naprawdę sporo rzeczy. Od starych pancerzy i rozmaitych broni po trucizny i narkotyki. Nie jestem złodziejem, ale pozwoliłem sobie zabrać przedmioty które przykuły moją uwagę. Z resztą wszystko co zabrałem było przykryte dużą warstwą kurzu i zakopane w stertach śmieci, więc wątpie by miały być one kiedykolwiek zwrócone ich właścicielom. Jedna rzecz szczególnie mnie zainteresowała. Ludzie z tego królestwa prawdopodobnie są na niższym poziomie technologii i nauki więc nie mieli pojęcia co to może być. Ba, gdyby wiedzieli to nie trzymali by tego w takich warunkach. Mam nadzieje tylko że czas oraz sposób przechowywania nie wpłynął na jego właściwości. Teraz zostało mi tylko spotkać się z Królem. Mogłem także po prostu spróbować uciec, ale to sprawiłoby że nie czuł bym się usatysfakcjonowany. W końcu miałem mieć teraz możliwość atakowania. A przynajmniej tak mówił "On" Byt który pojawił się w mojej celi. Nie czuje się komfortowo nazywając go diabłem lub demonem więc chyba nazwę go po prostu "On".

Przyjrzałem się także, co daje mi moja nowa tarcza. "Tarcza gniewu" Bardzo mocno zwiększała wszystkie moje statystyki, co czyniło ją najsilniejszą tarczą z obecnych przeze mnie posiadanych. Widziałem także jej drzewko zdolności, ale odblokowane były tylko 2 [KLĄTWA SAMOSPALENIA] i [ZMIANA TARCZY (ATAK)]. Mam nadzieje, że będę miał okazje przetestować tę drugą zdolność, bo wzmianka o ataku bardzo mnie zainteresowała. Myślałem nawet, by nie przetestować jej teraz, ale nie chciałem powodować niepotrzebnego ryzyka, że ktoś się przez to mną zainteresuje.

Po paru minutach drogi odnalazłem w końcu salę tronową. Ani po drodze ani nawet przed nią nie było ani jednego strażnika. Co wydaje mi się teraz bardzo dziwne. Spojrzałem na wielkie drewniane drzwi. Ostatni raz widziałem je około miesiąc temu gdy zostałem tu przywołany a potem gdy przypięto mi łatkę gwałciciela. Zacisnąłem pięści na samą myśl o tym i tym że ponownie będę musiał tam stanąć. Tym razem jednak nie dam im satysfakcji.

-Może wygraliście pierwszą rundę ale to ja będę ostatni który wygra grę.  
Położyłem dłonie na klamkach i wziąłem głęboki oddech oraz wydech. Następnie szybko i zdecydowanie otworzyłem drzwi.

-  
_2 godziny później_

-Nie możesz tak po prostu wyjść i go szukać. Tym bardziej w tym stanie. Powinnaś przynajmniej wypocząć i zaczekać aż znikną ci tę poparzenia. Powiedział pan Erhard. Krytykując mnie przy tym, za próby wymknięcia się.

-Jestem w doskonałym stanie. Poza Tym straciłam już wystarczająco dużo czasu. Skłamałam. Byłam zmęczona i nadal miałam gorączkę. Do tego otrzymałam wiele osłabień. Mimo to nie mogłam dłużej leżeć bezczynnie.

Wstałam z łóżka i zrobiłam parę kroków. -Widzi pan wszystko jest w porzą łam jak nagle opuszcza mnie siła w nogach i zaczynam upadać. Na Szczęście w porę przytrzymał mnie pan Erhard.

-ehhh właśnie widzę. Wiem, że się martwisz, ale musisz też myśleć o sobie. Gdyby taki wrak jak ty chciał mi towarzyszyć, to od razu bym go odprawił.

Jego słowa był raniące, ale mówił prawdę. Jeżeli nie mogę służyć panu Naofumiemu jako jego miecz, to nie jestem mu potrzebna i będę tylko przeszkadzać.

-Przepraszam.

-Nie masz za co. A jeżeli naprawdę jest ci przykro, to wracaj do łóżka i wspólnie pomyślimy co zrobić. Erhard położył mnie z powrotem do łóżka i wychodził.

-Czemu mi pan pomaga? Moje pytanie zatrzymało go w drzwiach. Przez parę sekund był cicho,aż odpowiedział. "To długa historia, więc nie wiem, czy masz siłę i czas by jej wysłuchać. Plus to nie jest historia ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem.

Głos Erharda nie brzmiał już tak pewnie siebie, jak przed chwilą i czuć w nim było smutek i gorycz. Nie wiedziałam, czy wypada w takim razie naciskać, ale na własnym przykładzie dowiedziałam się, że warto wyrzucać z siebie negatywne uczucia.

-Jeżeli będzie się pan chciał się ze mną nią podzielić, to z przyjemnością wysłucham. Jeżeli nie chce pan jej opowiedzieć, to zrozumiem i nie będę naciskać.

Pan Erhard stał jeszcze chwile w drzwiach i odwrócił się do mnie z gorzkim uśmiechem. Zamknął drzwi. Wziął krzesło i usiadł koło mnie.

-Możesz nie uwierzyć, ale ja też byłem młody. Zaczął i lekko się przy tym zaśmiał.

-Zanim zostałem kowalem, byłem poszukiwaczem przygód i podróżowałem po świecie. W tym czasie mój Ojciec prowadził sklep poniżej. Był dość znanym kupcem i miał wiele znajomości, dzięki czemu często dostawałem zlecenia eskorty innych kupców. Tata był naprawdę niesamowity, jeśli chodzi o interesy. Zdawałoby się, że ma dar przewidywania przyszłości, ale była to wyłącznie zasługa jego doświadczenia i przebiegłości. Szczerze, gdyby nie on to nigdy pewnie nie zostałbym kowalem. Mimo że moja profesja dostarczała mi na tyle pieniędzy, bym mógł żyć wygodnie, to zawsze namawiał mnie, bym znalazł jakąś stałą pracę. Argumentował to tym, że jeżeli coś się mi stanie i nie będę mógł dalej pracować, to skończę na ulicy bez żadnych perspektyw na przyszłość. Dlatego także w czasie gdy nie miałem zleceń, kształciłem się w kowalstwie. Widząc, że mam do tego smykałkę przygotowywał się i nawiązywał kontakty z handlarzami rud i materiałów. Marzył o stworzeniu spółki, gdzie ja miałem wykonywać przedmioty a on je sprzedawać.

-Musiał Pan bardzo kochać swojego Ojca. Przerwałam mu.

-Tak był naprawdę wielkim człowiekiem. Szkoda, że tacy ludzie nie mogą żyć wiecznie.. Erhard zatrzymał się na chwilę i widać było, że potrzebuje chwili.

-Wszystko w porządku? Możemy przerwać, jeśli nie czuje się pan siłach, by dalej opowiadać. Powiedziałam z troską. Rozmawianie o swojej przeszłości mogło powodować ból i doskonale to rozumiałam.

-Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Powiedział, przecierając oczy I przybrał wymuszony uśmiech. Wybacz mi, trochę zboczyłem z tematu. Kontynuując…

Tym razem przerwało mu głośne pukanie do drzwi.

-Pójdę to sprawdzić, poczekaj chwilę. Erhard wstał i zszedł na dół. Słyszałam jak z kimś rozmawia, ale nie słyszałam o czym. Następnie usłyszała jego krzyk, a potem jak ktoś wbiega po schodach. Nie były to jednak kroki Erharda a kogoś znacznie lżejszego.

Zanim zdążyłam jakkolwiek zareagować osoba stanęła w drzwiach, a ja otworzyłam szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Był to nie kto inny jak bohater miecza. Stał w drzwiach i dokładnie mi się przyglądał.

-To ty jesteś tym pół człowiekiem, który towarzyszy Naofumiemu tak? Zapytał mnie. Spotkałam go tylko raz, ale zapamiętałam, że ton jego głosu zawsze był spokojny i opanowany. Tym razem jednak czuć było od niego lekkie zdenerwowanie i zniecierpliwienie

-Tak to ja. Czy coś stało się panu Na-.

-Czy to ona? Przerwał mi bohater łuku, który wszedł do pokoju. On także wyglądał jakby był w dużym pośpiechu.

-Tak to ona. Odpowiedział mu Ren i podszedł bliżej, do mojego łóżka.

-Wybacz mi proszę,że tak nagle, ale musisz iść z nami. Natychmiast.

-hę? To było jedyne, na co było mnie stać. Chciałam spytać, co się dzieje i do czego jestem im potrzebna, ale tym razem przerwały mi krzyki zdenerwowanego pana Erharda.

-Myślicie, że jak jesteście bohaterami to możecie robić co wam się podoba!? Wbiegł, a żyłka na jego łysej czaszce aż pulsowała ze złości.

-Poza tym, jeśli myślicie, że pozwolę wam ją tak po prostu zabrać, bez żadnych wyjaśnień to się grubo mylicie. Tamten dzieciak też obiecał mi wyjaśnienia, a potem się zmył. Raphtalia znajduje się pod moją opieką i jeżeli spróbujecie ją zabrać, potraktuje to jako próbę porwania. A wierzcie mi mam za sobą lata doświadczenia w przeciwieństwie do was. Pan Erhard stanął między Renem a mną leżącą na łóżku i skrzyżował ręce, posyłając bohaterowi karcące spojrzenie.

-Naprawdę przepraszamy za najście i obiecuje, że wszystko panu wyjaśnimy po drodze, jeśli zechce pan z nami iść oczywiście. Tym razem przemówił Itsuki, który postanowił zastąpić Rena, który najwidoczniej pod wpływem słów kowala zaniemówił i spoglądał w podłogę ze wstydu. Mógł być bohaterem, ale był jeszcze dzieckiem, więc dodatkowo był pewnie nauczony szacunku do starszych, więc tym bardziej odczuwał teraz wstyd.

-Czy jest to naprawdę tak ważne, że, nie może poczekać. Poza tym jest chora i nie powinna na razie wychodzić ani tym bardziej chodzić.

-Przyjechaliśmy powozem, więc nie będzie musiała chodzić. Co do jej choroby to członek mojej drużyny jest kapłanem, więc może ją podleczyć swoją magią oraz dać jej lekarstwa. Najważniejsze jest to, że musimy jak najszybciej udać się do pałacu.

-Pałacu? Spytałam ostentacyjnie. Zaczynało mnie denerwować to, że byłam traktowana jak przedmiot, który można zabrać albo nie a poza tym byłam także zaniepokojona tym, że musiałam jechać specjalnie do pałacu. Tym bardziej nadal nie wiedziałam co stało się z panem Naofumim. Czyżby to właśnie tam się udał? Zapytałam sama siebie w myślach.

-Chodzi O Naofumiego. Ren w końcu odpowiedział i popatrzył Erhardowi w oczy.

-Wyzwał Motoyasu na pojedynek.

-ZROBIŁ CO?!


End file.
